Somewhere in London
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Desde el momento en que Alfred pisa la intrigante universidad de Londres, se siente inmediatamente atraido por Arthur, un joven britànico que no le hara la vida sencilla a Alfred. Y mientras Alfred intenta acercarse a Arthur, no sabe de los secretos que guardan esa universidad y sus estudiantes. Y a pesar de todo eso... la magìa està en el aire.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones observaba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Un mechón rubio sobresalía de los demás, alzándose de manera rebelde sobre los otros. Bostezó y guardó el pequeño espejo de mano, a la vez que miraba por la ventana del bus.

"Wow." Murmuró, conteniendo la respiración. Rodó hasta el borde del asiento para poder ver mejor. El bus disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo frente a un edificio que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Frente a él, la universidad se alzaba imponente, hecha de bloques de piedra y madera y cristal. A ambos lados, los jardines parecían no tener fin. Gárgolas decoraban la arquitectura, reflejándose sin vida sobre los lentes de Alfred.

Alfred escudriñó, intentando ver mejor sobre las mareas de jóvenes que se abrían paso para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Era algo impresionante de ver, sobre todo para él que se había criado en una granja a las afueras de Texas. Sentía como si pudiera quedarse todo el día observando el campus de la universidad desde la ventana del bus. Pero si lo hacía llegaría tarde a clases, y eso estaría mal ya que era su primer día.

Miró de un lado a otro, confundido cuando el edificio empezó a deslizarse hacia la derecha. ¿Los edificios en Inglaterra suelen moverse? Claro, la universidad no se estaba moviendo en absoluto: el bus había empezado su marcha, agarrando velocidad y alejándose de la edificación. "Shit!" Murmuró, golpeando con frustración el asiento de en frente. Se levantó torpemente, colgándose su mochila al hombro.

"Eh, conductor, !conductor! !Esta es mi parada!" Gritó con voz americanamente escandalosa, empujando pasajeros en lo que se abría paso por el pasillo del bus y hacia la salida-

Cuando al fin logró convencer al chofer de que se detuviera, se encontraba a varios kilómetros lejos de la universidad. "Oh, dammit." Hizo una mueca, pero al instante la reemplazó por una sonrisa. No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada, dicen. Alfred tarareaba, mientras a pasos largos hacía su camino de vuelta a la universidad. Era un día fresco y nublado, como era de esperarse en Londres. El sol asomaba tímidamente detrás de unas nubes, pero no lo suficiente como para calentar.

Le tomó al menos 15 minutos regresar. Había varios edificios y facultades, y era difícil escoger a cual debía ir cuando no había nadie en los jardines a quien pudiera preguntarle. Al final decidió hacerlo de "de tin Marín, de do pingüe". Entró al primer edificio a su derecha y empezó a caminar por los desolados pasillos. Eso solo le indicaba que había llegado tarde. Bastante tarde.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, leyendo el letrero colgado en la misma. "Aula A 18." murmuró para si mismo y sonrió. !Esta era! Empujó la puerta como si nada, sonriendo alegremente, orgulloso de haber llegado al lugar indicado. Se sentó en la última fila, dejándose caer despreocupadamente sobre la silla. Arrojo en una esquina su mochila, y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyando ambas sobre la mesa.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que había hecho algo mal. Veinte pares de ojos lo observaban, y una tosecita irritada le hizo llevar su atención a una mujer delgada de cabello corto y rubio que lo observaba irritada, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. La mujer, presumiblemente su profesora, daba golpecitos con la suela de uno de sus zapatos de tacón.

"Uh..." Alfred intentó lucir casual y arrepentido, aunque no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal. Estaba en el aula correcta, ¿no? Sonrió y ladeó el rostro ligeramente, poniendo una expresión inocente. Ladies love that. "¿Buenos días?"

"¿Alfred F. Jones?" La profesora revisó su lista de alumnos. Alfred asintió. "Mi clase empezó hace 40 minutos. ¿Podría saber cuál es la causa de fuerza mayor que impidió que usted llegara a tiempo como todos los demás?"

"Oh, sí, sí, !verá! Yo venía en el bus, ese que pasa por esa calle de allá abajo, ya sabes. Y yo me detuve a mirar todo. !Todo! Por ejemplo, hay una fuente a la entrada, ¿ya la has visto? Es espantosa, completamente espantosa- Bueno la fuente no, pero los adornos de jardín sí que lo eran. I mean, ugh, ¿a quién se le ocurrió ponerlos? Yo demandaría a ese sujeto por el mal gusto que tiene, pero bueno, no soy quien para juzgar a ustedes, británicos." El rostro de la profesora estaba contorsionado en una mueca que crecía con cada palabra del americano. Alfred tragó saliva e intentó regresar al punto. "¿En qué estaba?"

Un bufido fue la respuesta a su interrogante, aunque no provenía de la mujer. En la primera fila, un muchacho leía atentamente un libro y fruncía las cejas. Alfred no lo había visto al entrar.

La profesora agarró unos papeles y tomó asiento. "Suficiente." Dijo, una vez que se dio cuenta que era caso perdido cuestionar a Alfred, quien tendía a hablar de más y a alejarse del tema. "Y baje las piernas de esa mesa."

El resto de la clase continuó sin mayor alboroto, y Alfred se moría del aburrimiento. Tenía que estar quieto, bien sentado, sin gritar, o hablar fuera de turno. !Ni siquiera podía comer en clase! God, ¿a qué clase de ser de la maldad se le había ocurrido reglas como esas?

Fue un alivio cuando la clase terminó y aquella espantosa mujer abandonó la habitación. Estiró las piernas, bostezó y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que los demás.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, buscando su próxima aula. Se detuvo para sacar de su bolsillo una aplastada hamburguesa que había traído desde los Estados Unidos. Sabía a gloria. No sabía qué clase de comida vendían en Londres, así que era mejor prevenir.

Suspiró, mientras masticaba ruidosamente su hamburguesa. !Todo era tan aburrido! Y no lograba entender ese maldito acento británico que todos usaban. Dammit.

Cuando llegó a donde se suponía que le tocaba, se aseguró de ser él quien entrara antes que nadie. Se precipitó por la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya había alguien ahí. El mismo chico de la otra clase, el que había bufado cuando Alfred intentaba excusarse-

Alfred lo podía ver mejor ahora. Su cabello era rubio y desordenado, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Igual que la otra vez, se encontraba oculto detrás de un libro, grueso y de pasta dura. !Debía tener al menos mil páginas! Bueno, tal vez no. Pero definitivamente era mucho más grueso que cualquier cosa que Alfred hubiera leído. El chico murmuraba en voz baja, mientras fruncía el ceño con ligereza. Alfred no pudo evitar notar lo pobladas que eran sus cejas. Era como si dos ratones hubieran hecho nido sobre sus parpados.

Reprimió una risita y decidió acercarse a él. El chico se veía solitario, y tal vez solo necesitaba a alguien que fuera amable con él y le hiciera conversación.

"Hello, mi nombre es-"

"Shut up. Estoy leyendo."

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces. Se aclaró la garganta e invadió ligeramente el espacio del chico. Lo intentaría una vez más. "Um, hola? Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, !directo desde América! Y, ya sabes, me preguntaba si..." Si las miradas pudieran matar, Alfred estaría muerto y enterrado. Varios metros bajo tierra. El chico lo observaba, sin parpadear y con el ceño más fruncido que antes. "Me preguntaba si quería compañía." De repente, aquella pregunta sonaba muy tonta en sus labios.

"Obviously not." murmuró con voz suave el otro, marcando la página que estaba leyendo y lanzándole una mirada. "Pero ya me has interrumpido, así que bien podría actuar como un caballero y presentarme también." Su acento era marcadamente inglés, lo cual le daba un aire serio y enigmático. "Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, if you must know. Estudio Literatura y Lengua Inglesa en esta bella universidad, aunque claro, eso resulta evidente."

Arthur. ¿Cómo el Rey Arturo? Antes de darse cuenta, lo estaba diciendo en voz alta. "¿Arthur? ¿Cómo el Rey Arturo?"

Arthur enarcó una poblada ceja, como intentando decidir si el otro hablaba en serio o sólo quería parecer gracioso. Resopló no muy disimuladamente al notar que Alfred había hecho lo que parecía ser una pregunta sincera. "I suposse so."

Alfred sonrió de manera amplia, inclinándose con ligereza sobre la mesa. "!Qué genial! Mi nombre no es tan genial como tuyo, I mean, no hay ningún rey Alfred, ¿o sí?"

Arthur sólo lo observó.

"Uh, bueno..." Alfred se rascó la nuca. "Yo también estudio Literatura y Lengua inglesa. Parece que seremos compañeros un buen tiempo."

"Parece que así va a ser. Fabuloso." Respondió Arthur en tono monótono, retomando su lectura sin echarle una última mirada al americano.

Qué difícil era entablar conversación con este tipo. ¿Todos los británicos eran así? No sabía que más decir, y era evidente que Arthur lo estaba ignorando y esperaba que se fuera. Después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio, Alfred se enderezó y se alejó de manera casual, yendo a buscar algún asiento en el fondo.

No mucho después, el aula se empezó a llenar de alumnos. Alfred se acercó a todos, saludándolos y haciéndoles conversación. Quería llevarse bien con todos. En el colegio había estado en el equipo de básquet, y siempre había sido popular y amigo de todos. Esperaba que la universidad fuera similar.

Regresó a su lugar, después de saludar a una chica de cabello castaño llamada Elizaveta.

"Te importa si me siento, ¿da?"

Alfred miró a la figura que le hablaba. Sonrió amigablemente y le hizo espacio para que tomara el asiento de al lado. "Sure, go ahead."

"Gracias."

Alfred le dio la espalda sólo un segundo, mientras rebuscaba en su mochila un par de guantes. Londres era definitivamente más frio que Texas. Miró por la ventana. La mañana seguía igual de gris y nublada que antes, sólo que ahora el sol no era visible en ninguna parte.

Escuchó una risita a lado de él. "¿Con frio?"

Alfred asintió, girándose un poco en su asiento para poder conversar con la persona que se había sentado en el asiento contiguo. "Creo que en cualquier instante me volveré un cubo de hielo. ¿No hay calefacción en este lugar?"

"Nyet." El extraño negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole de manera dulce y cálida. Parecía divertido. "Es un edificio muy antiguo. Tendrían que tumbar y hacer huecos en las paredes para instalar una calefacción. Pero claro... un edificio tan antiguo como este podría venirse abajo. Además, escuché que no lo han remodelado en más de doscientos años."

"Why not?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Creo que esta construido sobre ruinas celtas. Estamos rodeados de historia."

Alfred miró con fascinación las paredes, como si las viera por primera vez. "You sure know a lot!"

"Mi nombre es Ivan, por cierto. Soy de Rusia, ¿y tú?"

A Alfred le brillaban los ojitos de la emoción. "Really? !Siempre he querido ir allá! ¿Sabes cómo se llaman esos muñequitos que traen un muñequito más pequeño adentro, y otro. y otro, y otro?"

Ivan asintió, "Matryoshkas. Pequeñas muñecas matryoshkas. ¿No son adorables?"

" 'Course they are!" Alfred hablaba de manera tan rápida y alta que pronto empezó a atraer miradas ajenas. Incluso Arthur le dedicó una milésima de segundo para fruncirle el ceño y seguir con su lectura. "Oh cierto... creo que olvidé presentarme."

Conversaron un poco más, mientras la clase se iba llenando de alumnos y murmullos.

Ivan era alto y robusto, con cabello platinado y ojos como la nieve. Usaba una bufanda clara al rededor del cuello y su voz tenía un ligero acento que hacía que Alfred pensara en las montañas heladas de Rusia.

Un hombre empujó la puerta. "Perdón por la demora, soy su profesor de gramática. Miradas al frente, ahora."

La clase no fue tan mal como la primera. El profesor, Ludwig algo..., uh, su apellido era alemán y era difícil de pronunciar -y de escribir-, les explicó cómo iban a ser las clases, y luego les pidió amablemente que tomarán turnos para presentarse a la clase, yendo a pararse frente a la pizarra.

Lo usual.

Todo iba bien. Resultó que muchos alumnos eran extranjeros. Eso hizo sentir un poco mejor a Alfred. Había un chico de Italia y otro de Grecia, entre otros más. Cuando le tocó el turno a Arthur, Alfred prestó total atención a lo que este iba a decir.

Arthur se levantó muy dignamente, cerrando su libro, marcando la página y tomando un par de pasos al frente. De ahí en adelante, todo se volvió caótico.

Arthur tropezó, o más bien, le hicieron una zancadilla cuando estaba a punto de llegar al centro. Soltó un gritito, perdiendo el equilibrio y aterrizando sin gracia sobre la pizarra. Se hizo un corte en la mano con el borde metálico y su nariz empezó a sangrar. Fractura. Arthur lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando detener la hemorragia mientras todos empezaban a reír. Incluso Ivan. Alfred frunció el ceño. Esa había sido una broma pesada. ¿Que no veían que Arthur estaba verdaderamente herido?

Arthur arrancó una hoja de cuaderno y la presionó sobre su nariz Enrojecido de vergüenza, intentó presentarse a pesar de todo. "Buenos días, mi nombre es..." La clase estalló en más risas. Todos señalaban a Arthur y se burlaban de lo nasal que sonaba su voz mientras la apretaba con la hoja de papel. Bueno, sonaba como un payaso pero... !no era gracioso! ¿Por qué todos se reían?

Arthur enrojeció incluso más y sin levantar la mirada intentó regresar a su asiento, sólo para encontrar a Gilbert sosteniendo su libro en alto y mostrándoselo a todos, pasando las paginas sin cuidado. "!Es un libro de cocina!" gritó, mientras se desternillaba de risa en su asiento.

Esta vez, Arthur se volvió completamente rojo, no de vergüenza si no de ira. Dejó caer al suelo la hoja de cuaderno que presionaba sobre su nariz y se abalanzó sobre Gilbert. "Give that to me!" Exigió con voz nasal, soltando un montón de calificativos impropios en el proceso. Gilbert arrojó el libro a un chico que estaba en frente, quien lo lanzó a otro y a otro. Todos reían mientras se pasaban el libro de mano en mano, alejándolo de Arthur, quien saltaba de un lugar a otro tras el libro.

Algunas páginas se soltaron, y empezaron a volar por toda el aula mientras Arthur, ensangrentado y al borde de las lágrimas, cerraba las manos en puños de ira. "!Esto no es gracioso!" gritó, y se arrojó sobe Francis Bonnefoy, quien jugueteaba con su libro de una mano a la otra.

El profesor intentaba controlar el alboroto, pero era en vano.

"Bollocks!" Arthur tropezó una vez más, esta vez enredándose en el bolso de una chica y cayendo al suelo con estruendo. Todos rieron, una vez más, y Francis le arrojó el libro a Alfred. Alfred agarró el libro, y se negó a arrojárselo a alguien más. Arthur no merecía esto.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur no lo miró, sólo sollozo con suavidad, intentando ponerse de pie. Alfred le ofreció la mano, pero Arthur sólo lo ignoró- "I don't need help from a yank..." susurró, tomando el libro de las manos de Alfred y limpiándose la sangre del rostro con la manga del suéter. "Oh, bloody hell." Las manchas serían jodidamente difíciles de sacar. "Creo que necesito ir a la enfermería, profesor."

Alfred se ofreció repetidas veces a acompañarlo, pero Arthur se rehusó, empujándolo para que lo dejara pasar. Rendido, fue a tomar asiento a lado de Ivan. ¿Cuál era su problema? Alfred sólo quería ayudar.

Arthur no regresó para el final de la clase, ni para la siguiente.

¿Le habría sucedido algo? ¿Algo serio? No prestó mucha atención a nada, a pesar de que cada profesor se esforzaba en dejar más tarea que el anterior. Y eso que sólo era el primer día.

Pero Arthur regresó, casi al final de la última clase. Su nariz había sido curada y vendada, y la sangre había sido limpiada de su rostro. Aún tenía un par de raspaduras, y el suéter estaba torcido y ajado, pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Presentó su excusa al profesor y tomó asiento muy lentamente en la primera fila.

De una manera u otra, para el final del día Arthur se había convertido en el hazmerreír oficial de toda la universidad. Alfred podía ver a sus compañeros codearse y susurrar entre ellos mientras señalaban a Arthur y luego reían.

El profesor hablaba sobre algo que Alfred no lograba entender.

Empezó a hacer dibujitos en su cuaderno y a tararear.

"Disculpe."

Alfred dibujaba una mujer barbuda y con bigote. Toda una obra de arte.

"¿Disculpe?"

Tal vez la nariz era muy grande... Y la mano izquierda tenía un dedo de más...

"!Disculpe! ¿Me oye?"

"¿Uh?" Alfred arrugó el papel que estaba dibujando y miró al frente- "¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí. Ya es hora de limpiar y no puedo mientras usted está ahí sentado. Soy el conserje."

Alfred miró de un lado a otro, sorprendido. La clase estaba, de hecho, vacía. Sonrió con indulgencia, tirando todo dentro de su mochila y colgándosela al hombro. "Sure, sorry. Lamento haberme quedado hasta tan tardo. Have a good day!" Gritó al pasar por la puerta, despidiéndose del conserje con un gesto de la mano.

Caminó por los pasillos, intentando recordar por cual había venido.

La luz de la tarde se filtraba por las altas ventanas de madera, iluminando el interior del edificio en sombras de gris y dorado. Por suerte, el frio que había hecho en la mañana se había disipado, y el aire se sentía húmedo y cálido Aun así, Alfred sintió un escalofrío. Todos estos antiguos edificios británicos eran algo siniestros. Sobre todo cuando estaban vacíos.

Sus pisadas hacían eco sobre las baldosas de piedra mientras caminaba. Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

"Oh, crap."

Alfred no recordaba haber venido por este pasillo antes. Tal vez... tal vez tomó un giro errado. Tal vez era... izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda? O izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda?

Se rascó la cabeza y empezó a retroceder. Debía haber una puerta en algún lugar. Ya casi sentía que le faltaba el aire. Empezó a caminar más rápido aun. ¿Acaso las paredes se estaban cerrando sobre él? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no asustarse aún más. Había visto suficientes películas de terror como para saber que iba a ocurrir. No sería nada bueno. Tragó saliva, tomando un giro hacia la derecha, y y estrellándose de frente !con un monstro!

Okay, no era un monstro. Sólo que Alfred deja volar su imaginación muy a menudo.

"Shit!"

"Bollocks!"

Alfred se sobó el trasero, haciendo una ligera mueca mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. "Are you alright?"

"Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso hoy. Por un demonio, no sé cómo hacerte entender que estoy jodidamente bien. Maravilloso, de hecho. Aunque estaría mucho mejor si dejaras de aparecerte en cada paso que doy. Ya he tenido suficiente por el día de hoy sin un yankee que quiera intentar hacer las cosas mejor."

Arthur. Alfred no tuvo ni que mirarlo. La voz nasal y el amable vocabulario lo delataban.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." murmuró, extendiéndole una mano que Arthur ignoró olímpicamente.

"Don't be." bufó, aplandose los pliegues del pantalón y acomodándose el suéter. "No quería ser maleducado. Es sólo que he tenido un día de esos..."

Alfred asintió, guardando las manos n los bolsillos y lo observó. "Siento lo que pasó hoy, por cierto. Uh, eso estuvo mal, ¿sabes?"

"Of course I bloody know. No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Y ya deja de sentir pena por mí, Alfred F. Jones. No ayudas." Bajó la mirada y se acomodó un bolso verde sobre el hombro. "Yo puedo vérmelas por mí mismo, ¿sí? Good bye." Murmuró, tocándose la nariz vendada de forma inconsciente antes de empujar a Alfred a un lado y seguir con su camino.

Entonces Alfred recordó que estaba perdido.

"Hey, hey, wait up!" gritó, echando a correr tras Arthur.

Era sorprendente como aquel británico podía caminar con tal rapidez, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era una cabeza más bajo que Alfred. En cuestión de segundos, Alfred lo había perdido de vista.

"!Agh!" Pateó lo primero que encontró. Que resultó ser un pilar de concreto sólido. Empezó a saltar en un pie mientras maldecía, agarrándose el pie. Justo entonces, escuchó una risita atrás de él.

"¿Es alguna costumbre americana el patear objetos de cemento?"

"Ah. !Arthur! !Mi salvador!"

Alfred cojeó feliz hacia Arthur, quien lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

"¿Salvador? Excuse me? Siento que me perdí de algo."

Alfred se arrimó a una pared, relatándole lo mejor que pudo como había terminado perdido.

Al final de su historia, Arthur negó con la cabeza, bufando y murmurando algo que sonaba como "stupid bloody yanks".

"Sígueme." Dijo al fin, girando en los talones y empezando a caminar hacia el final del pasillo. "No es tan complicado andar por aquí. Sólo tienes que recordar dónde está el norte."

Alfred asintió, intentando no perder rastro de él de nuevo. "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tan tarde, de todos modos?"

"¿Vas a interrogarme o qué?" Arthur giró a la derecha.

"Sólo quería saber...-"

Arthur hizo una pausa, sin quitar la vista de al frente- "Tuve que regresar por unos apuntes que olvidé, ¿sí? Sólo eso."

Cuando al fin lograron salir del edificio, Alfred estaba tan feliz que se hubiera arrojado sobre Arthur y lo hubiera besado. Pero eso sería muy raro, así que sólo se arrojó de rodillas sobre el césped y gritó: "!Aire! !Aire fresco! Ah. God bless America!"

Arthur rodó los ojos, observando el pequeño numerito de Alfred con aprehensión. Al menos nadie más los estaba viendo.

"Very wll then. I suposse I better leave now."

Alfred se levantó con rapidez. Quería agradecerle antes de que se marchara. Corrió detrás de él, sacudiéndose pasto de las rodillas, pero Arthur ya se encontraba a media cancha de fútbol de distancia. Era como si apareciera y desapareciera por arte de magia.

Alfred suspiró, mientras caminaba a paso lento por los jardines, hacia la parada de autobús. Que tipo tan raro es ese.., pensó, tomando asiento en el fondo del bus.

Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Como el Rey Arturo.

"Weird. So weird."

Alfred sonrió, y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que demoraba el viaje de regreso. Con los lentes ligeramente torcidos y el rostro apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana, Alfred suspiró. y su último pensamiento antes de quedar dormido en el asiento de aquel bus, fue el de un chico con brillante cabello dorado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

* * *

N/A: Hola! :D Esta fic se basa en un sueño que tuve. Yo nunca recuerdo mis sueños, así que fue raro e.e... Hace tiempo que no escribo -ni actualizo- fics. Pero el amor a Hetalia me ha llegado una vez mas -dspues de leer por quinta vez We'll meet Again, de Geroge deValier- y decidi adaptar mi sueño a Usuk. Ya saben, porque Usuk es lo mejor (?) En fin, no espero alargar mucho esta fic, ya que soy una floja de mierda y abandonó las fics de más de 10 capitulos.

Sin embargo, pienso retomar mis fics. Memorias del jefe España, Auf Wiedersen, Convicto, um... Mi nombre es Rolo (Code Geass), tal vez las otras tambien, y pensaba comenzar la traducción de Singles. Alguien ha leido ese fic? *:* Ya tiene traducción?

En fin e.e... Si no quedó claro algo siempre pueden preguntarme, respondo mensajes y adoro reviews :D Aunque no tengo internet justo ahora así que tomara tiempo responder. Aparte porque mi laptop esta dañada y estoy escribiendo un libro mio propio (?)

Si leyeron esto, son buenas personas :DDDD Si no, no importa (?) No dije nada importante :3 Y este debe ser el capi más largo que haya escrito aluna vez .-. Y el titulo es provisorio, alguna idea? owo

Besos~


	2. Chapter 2

Martes.

Era de mañana, y esta vez, Alfred sabía exactamente por dónde ir. Silbaba una tonada mientras, con su mochila colgada al hombro, caminaba hacia la primera clase de esa mañana. Historia.

Nadie le había dicho que tenía que ver historia cuando se inscribió a la universidad. Si lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera dedicado a ordeñar vacas en Texas. O a vender maquillaje a domicilio.

Tomó asiento en la última fila, y cruzó las piernas sobre la banca. Siempre que podía, elegía sentarse al fondo. Sentarse adelante era para cerebritos. Y hablando de cerebritos... Arthur ya se encontraba en su sitio habitual, primera fila y contra la pared, inmerso en su lectura. Había llegado antes que todos, y se había limitado a un breve saludo cuando Alfred había ido a agradecerle, por ayudarlo el día anterior. Ahora mismo se encorvaba sobre su libro, echando un vistazo al rededor de vez en cuando. Por suerte, su nariz ya no estaba vendada.

"Hey, ¿Alfie? ¿Me oyes?"

"¿Hm?" Elizaveta se encontraba a lado de él, junto con Feliciano. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa de Alfred, ondeando su largo cabello castaño al hacerlo.

Elizaveta era una chica húngara, de ojos verdes y personalidad aplastante. Alfred tenía la sospecha de que siempre se salía con la suya.

Feliciano era uno de sus mejores amigos, y siempre andaban pegados de arriba para abajo. Feliciano en cambio era italiano, de ojos café claro y un rulo de cabello rebelde que nunca podía aplastar. Era inocente y algo asustadizo, pero muy dulce, a diferencia de su hermano, Romano, quien cursaba ya el segundo año en la universidad.

"Te estaba saludando, tontito. Parecías distraído.

Alfred le sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Mornin', Ellie. What's up?"

La chica se inclinó un poco más cerca, acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja y haciéndole señas a Feliciano para que se acercara también. "¿Adivina las buenas nuevas?"

"¿La arpía de historia murió y nunca más tendremos esa clase?"

Elizaveta rodó los ojos y luego sonrió de modo conspirador. "Algo mucho mejor." Le extendió un papelito, y le guiñó un ojo. Escrito en el papel había una dirección.

"Uh, Ellie, ya sabes que me agradas pero no sé si tú y yo podamos, ya sabes...-"

"¿Todos los hombres serán así de malpensados?" Elizaveta parecía divertida. "No es mi dirección, bobo. Es la dirección de Francis. Está organizando una gran fiesta para la próxima semana. Dice que quiere que todos nos conozcamos, algo así como una fiesta de bienvenida, sólo para nosotros. !Francis promete que será una noche que no olvidaremos!" Rodeó a ambos chicos con los brazos. "'Van a ir, ¿cierto?"

Alfred sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose ya emocionado. "!No me lo perdería! 'Tú irás, Feliciano?"

Feliciano asintió, casi tan emocionado como Alfred. "¿Puede ir Romano también? A él le gustaría ir."

"Hmm..." Elizaveta pareció pensarlo por unos minutos. "Supongo que sí. Francis dijo que podemos llevar a un acompañante, aunque yo creo que sería mejor si solo estuviéramos nosotros. Eso le daría un toque personal." Miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que aún no hubiera llegado la profesora. "Y hay que ir de traje. Por cierto, estoy ayudando a Francis a organizar la fiesta. ¿Te gustaría ayudar también, Alfred?"

"Sure, será divertido. !Oh! ¿Y si dejamos que Arthur ayude también?" Echó una mirada al británico, quien se encontraba a mitad de algún tipo de conversación con Gilbert. Uh, eso no podía estar bien. ¿Qué podía querer esa rata albina con Arthur? Más vale que le estuviera pidiendo disculpas por lo de ayer.

Elizaveta puso una expresión incomoda, y se agarró un mechón de cabello, jugueteando con él entre los dedos. "Sí, um, respecto a eso... Arthur no está invitado."

"¿P-pero por qué no?" Alfred no podía creerlo. "Él también es de esta clase, ¿no? ¿Por qué no puede ir?"

Elizaveta torció los labios. "Pues es que... Arthur... Arthur no es..." Se mordió el labio, pensando en que decir.

Alfred arqueó una ceja. "Arthur no es... ¿qué?"

La chica suspiró. "No es buena compañía. Nadie quiere juntarse con él. Él es... muy raro. ¿No lo ves?" susurró.

"Bueno, sí, es raro..." Alfred admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero, ¿y qué? Él es bueno, Ellie. De verdad lo es."

Elizaveta se alejó de la mesa de Alfred, al tiempo que la profesora se abría paso dentro del aula. "Yo no sé si sea bueno o no, pero aléjate de él, Alfred. Es lo mejor. Hablamos después. Vamos, Feliciano." Rápidamente, arrastró al italiano hacia la mesa que compartían,.

"Antes que nada, voy a recoger la tarea que les envié ayer." La profesora dijo y Alfred gruñó sin ánimo. ¿Cuál es el trauma con mandar deberes? Cuando le tocó su turno de entregar la tarea, se excusó diciendo que un alíen se la había comido.

"!De verdad! !Tenía antenas gruesas y colmillos así de largos! Devoró mi tarea en un segundo, a pesar de mis heroicos intentos para impedirlo. Fue terrible, profesora, terrible. Pasé tanto tiempo haciendo esa tarea. Si usted lo hubiera visto me creería. El alíen no tuvo de piedad ni de los lápices !La Discovery Channel anunció esta semana de casos como el mío! Alienígenas come-tarea atacan Reino Unido. Se alimentan del conocimiento que hay en las tareas, you know? Es lo que los mantiene vivos y por eso han venido a la tierra en son de paz. Hombrecitos verdes con grandes ojos y todo. Uh, incluso me dijo su nombre. !Se llamaba Tony! ¿No es fascinante? !Y posiblemente yo sea uno de los pocos que los han visto! Usted debería estar tan emocionada como yo y ponerme sobresaliente, solo digo. Tal vez incluso llame a la televisión y le hagan entrevistas. !Y usted podrá afirmar como me creyó desde el principio y me recompensó con altas calificaciones! ¿Uh? ¿Por qué debo ir a esperar afuera? ¿Decano? ¿Larga charla? !¿Expulsión?! P-pero... !esto viola mis derechos como ciudadano americano! !Alguien llame a la embajada estadounidense! !Alguien llame a la gobernación! !Alguién llame a Barack Obama! !Alguien llame a Michelle Obama! !Freedom, freedom! !God bless America!"

Y así fue como Alfred terminó en el pasillo por el resto de la clase. Se sentó a esperar en un largo asiento de madera, arrimándose a la pared. Observó la pequeña dirección escrita a mano en el papel que Elizaveta le había dado. ¿Por qué no podía ir Arthur?

Cuando la clase terminó, se unió a Elizaveta, quien le hacía señas para que se acercara, le dijo que se iban a reunir al día siguiente para organizar la fiesta.

En el pasillo se encontró con Ivan.

"Morning, dude!" Alfred lo saludó, empezando a caminar a su lado. "¿Vas a Geografía también?"

Ivan asintió, sonriéndole a Alfred con calidez. Su sonrisa lo hacía pensar en un campo de girasoles, por algún motivo. "¿Hiciste la tarea de ayer?"

Ugh. Más tarea. Negó con la cabeza. "I was... busy." mintió, al tiempo que ambos entraban al aula, junto con todos los demás.

"Aún queda algo de tiempo. Ven, te dejaré copiar lo que yo hice."

Ahora, ESO es un amigo. Alfred pasó los siguientes quince minutos copiando a toda velocidad la tarea. No tenía tiempo para conseguir ilustraciones, así que hizo un par de dibujos. El dibujo de América parecía un pato. Y la bota itálica era en verdad una bota. Alfred le dibujó hebillas y todo. !Eso debía merecerse la mejor nota de todas!

Sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando la profesora llamó su nombre y fue a entregar orgullosamente su tarea.

El resto de la clase se la pasó conversando con Ivan a susurros. !Era tan divertido hablar con él! Siempre sonreía y nunca quitaba sus ojos de Alfred. Hablaba con facilidad y era tan amable. A diferencia de Arthur, que sólo gruñía y fruncía el ceño cada vez que intentabas hablar con él. ¿Cuál es su problema, de todos modos? Alfred desvió su mirada al británico, quien atendía cada palabra del profesor, tomando apuntes de lo que iba dictando. ¿Por qué él no podía sonreír como Ivan? Si él sonriera, su sonrisa sería la más bella de todas. Alfred estaba seguro. ¿Por qué siempre se lo veía tan callado y solitario? ¿Por qué nadie se le acerca nunca? ¿Por qué nunca sonreía? ¿Por qué siempre llevaba el mismo libro consigo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

"¿Alfred? Alfred, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"¿Uh?" la voz de Ivan logró traerlo de vuelta a realidad. "P-perdon, me distraje. ¿Dijiste algo?"

Ivan lo observó unos segundos, y luego echó un vistazo en la dirección que Alfred había estado mirando. Sus ojos color nieve se posaron en Arthur por un segundo, y Alfred notó algo extraño en su expresión. O tal vez sólo lo imaginó, porque cuando Ivan volteó a mirarlo, su sonrisa era tan cálida y amigable como siempre.

"Pregunté si te gustaría salir después de clases a algún lugar. Yo también soy nuevo en Londres, podríamos ir a conocer un poco. ¿Te gustaría?"

"!Pero claro!" Alfred no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces. No había tenido tiempo para recorrer la ciudad desde que había llegado de América. "Será divertido."

"¿El fin de semana te parece bien?"

Alfred asintió emocionado. "El fin de semana es perfecto."

Intercambiaron números, aun hablando de todos los lugares a los que podrían ir.

Para el final de la clase, Alfred no podía esperar a que fuera sábado. Se despidió de Ivan y trotó a su próxima clase. Gramática. Estaba a sólo tres pasos de la puerta, cuando observó a tres chicos hechos círculo alrededor de alguien más. Uh, ¿quiénes eran? Escudriñó la mirada, intentando distinguirlos. Se trataba de Gilbert, Francis, y alguien a quien Alfred nunca había visto antes. Su piel era morena y era bastante alto. Incluso más alto que Alfred. Y en el centro, acorralado contra la pared, estaba Arthur.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaban conversando? Era evidente que no. Arthur parecía estar gritando algo, mientras los otros se reían y codeaban entre ellos. Alfred apretó los labios. ¿Lo estaban molestando de nuevo? Dio un paso más hacia la puerta, en el momento que el tercer chico, el que Alfred nunca había visto, levantaba un puño en el aire. Observó con horror como Arthur cerraba los ojos, soltaba un chillido, y alzaba ambas manos para protegerse del golpe.

Alfred nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida. "Leave him alone." gruñó, apareciendo por detrás de ellos, deteniendo con una mano el puño que iba dirigido a Arthur. Alfred podía ser no muy listo, pero vaya que era fuerte.

Los cuatro voltearon sus miradas a Alfred, y se alejaron un poco de Arthur, quien lo miraba con ojos grandes, entre incrédulo y agradecido.

"Solo estábamos conversando." Gilbert bufó. "¿Verdad, cariño, qué solo estábamos conversando?" Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Arthur.

Arthur enrojeció, y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, usando su pesado libro. "Don't you fucking touch me."

"¿Así que... conversando?" Alfred arqueó una ceja.

Francis fue el siguiente en hablar. "Ah, !pero que terrible malentendido! !Me temo, querido amigo, que nos has malinterpretado! Oui, oui. Mes amis..." señaló con un breve gesto a los otros dos. "Sólo queríamos disculparnos con Arthur por todo lo sucedido ayer. !Que terrible comportamiento el nuestro! !Que vergüenza sentimos! !Actos tan infantiles no deberían ser permitidos! Pero, verás, Arthur se mostró... reticente a aceptar nuestras disculpas por tan inmaduro comportamiento. Mi amigo aquí, Sadik, nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia... Pero no lo habríamos dejado hacerle nada a petit Arthur. Oh, non, non. !Cuan impensable!" llevó una mano a su frente, de la manera más melodramática que era capaz.

Arthur habló antes de que Alfred pudiera replicar. "Shut up, frog. Ahí está la profesora." señaló con el rostro hacia el pasillo. La profesora estaba por entrar al aula, y los cinco aún se encontraban afuera. Alfred maldijo por lo bajo y tomó a Arthur de la mano. "Caballeros, si nos disculpan..." lo haló con fuerza -suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo de los otros, pero no tanta como para descolocarle el hueso- hacia el aula. Arthur se sentó con rapidez en su lugar habitual de la primera fila, y Alfred trotó hasta el final.

Durante la clase, pudo notar que Arthur volteó un par de veces a verlo. De hecho, no era el único. Muchos de sus compañeros también le lanzaban miradas. Incluso Elizaveta. Qué raro.

La clase no fue tan mal como las otras. Al final, la profesora habló sobre algo de hacer un proyecto en parejas...

A la mención de "parejas" muchos estudiantes sonrieron y empezaron a susurrar por lo bajo, obviamente, señalando a quienes querían de pareja para el proyecto. Pero las expresiones alegres se convirtieron en gruñidos cuando la profesora mencionó algo de "orden alfabético."

"Elizaveta Hedervary con Kiku Honda." la profesora leía las parejas en voz alta. Kiku era nuevo. Había llegado de Japón, pero su vuelo se había atrasado y por eso no había asistido el día anterior. Parecía un buen chico. Todo callado y serio...

La profesora continuó leyendo.

"Alfred F. Jones..." Alfred prestó atención. ¿Con quién le tocaría? "...con Arthur Kirkland."

Sonrió de manera muy amplia, volteando la vista hacia la primera fila. Arthur ni siquiera había alzado la mirada. Se encontraba escondido tras su libro, encorvado sobre la mesa. Alfred rodó los ojos. Típico Arthur.

"Y por último, Feliciano Vargas con Gilbert Weilschmidt." Uh, pobre Feliciano. Eso no podía acabar bien. Gilbert era un cretino. Aunque tal vez se comportaría más civilizadamente con Feliciano. Tal vez. "Espero todos los proyectos para el lunes. Buen día."

La clase terminó y todos se pusieron de pie al segundo, caminando por el aula para buscar a sus parejas y empezar a hablar sobre el proyecto. Echó una mirada a Arthur. ¿Debería acercarse a él? ¿O esperar a que él se acerque? Alfred se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia él.

Arthur alzó la mirada, sólo cuando era imposible ignorar por más tiempo a Alfred. "Hello. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Tan encantador como siempre, uh?" Alfred se sentó despacio en la silla de al lado.

Arthur marcó la página que estaba leyendo. " Es una de mis mejores cualidades." ¿Lo había dicho a modo de chiste? A juzgar por su expresión seria era imposible de decir. Aun así, Alfred sonrió un poco.

"Sobre el proyecto y ya que somos pareja...-"

Arthur lo interrumpió antes de que Alfred pudiera seguir. "Oh, sí, sobre eso. Ya tengo todo planificado. Sólo pondré tu nombre al lado del mío y listo. Good bye."

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios con la actitud cortante? !Alfred acababa de salvarlo! "Uh... pero es un proyecto en pareja y no sé... se supone que debemos hacerlo juntos... Tal vez en Londres sea diferente pero en Texas..." Arthur arqueaba con levedad una ceja. Alfred prosiguió de todos modos. "No me sentiría bien dejando que hagas todo el trabajo, you know."

Arthur no lo miraba, jugueteaba con un lápiz entre los dedos.

"Uh, ¿Arthur?"

"Hold on. I'm thinking."

Alfred esperó unos segundos.

"Very well... podemos reunirnos... el sábado, si no es mucha molestia. Sólo si prometes no opinar, no molestar, y ayudarme sólo en aquello que yo te pida. Deal?"

"!Deal!"

"Esta es mi dirección... quiero verte ahí a las cinco en punto, hora británica. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Si llegas tarde no te abriré la puerta ni aunque lo ruegues de rodillas." escribió una dirección en la mano de Alfred. Mientras Arthur sostenía su mano y escribía, Alfred podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo... como descargas eléctricas donde Arthur tocaba. Se mordió el labio.

Cuando Arthur al fin soltó su mano, observó la dirección escrita con pulcra caligrafía sobre su palma. "Don't worry, Arth. Estaré ahí a tiempo." asintió.

"You better."

"Por cierto..." Alfred lo miró con suspicacia. Aún estaba preocupado por lo de antes. "¿Qué querían esos tipos contigo? Porque yo no me trago lo que dijo Francis. ¿Por qué te estaban molestando?"

Arthur bajo la mirada, guardando sus cosas en su bolso, viendo que ya estaban tarde para la siguiente clase. "No fue nada. Puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Alfred rodó los ojos. "Me di cuenta de eso cuando chillaste como niña y te quedaste ahí parado esperando el golpe."

Arthur lo miró de mala forma, empujándolo un poco para abrirse camino hacia la puerta. Alfred corrió para estar a su ritmo. "Pues, los hubieras dejado golpearme. No es realmente asunto tuyo, Y fue vergonzoso que tuvieras que aparecer a hacer de mi hada madrina o algo así. Todos te quedaron mirando."

Alfred se encogió de hombros. No le importaba. "Anyway, ¿cómo está tu nariz? ¿Duele?"

Arthur mantenía la mirada al frente. "It's alright. Estaba rota pero ya no... uh, ¿por qué te estoy contando esto?" bufó levemente, pero Alfred pudo notar que no era tan evasivo como antes.

Llegaron a la última aula, y cada quien fue a buscar donde sentarse. Pero antes tenía que preguntar algo.

"¿Arthur?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué tu mano está negra?"

Arthur hizo una mueca y escondió la mano derecha. "¿Así que lo notaste? Te tomó bastante, a decir verdad." Se sentó y automáticamente abrió su libro en la página en que lo había dejado. "Gilbert se cree todo un comediante. Me buscó en la mañana y balbuceó un montón de incoherencias sobre pedirme disculpas y ser amigos. Bloody nonsense. Le dije que por mí podía joderse. Al final decidí estrechar su mano, esperando que dejara de molestarme si lo hacía. El muy bastardo llevaba guantes, y cuando le di la mano..." levantó su mano derecha, completamente teñida de negro. "Gilbert había cubierto todo el guante de tinta." bufó. "Si te hace sentir mejor, a él le pareció graciosísimo."

Alfred apretó los labios. Un día de estos... Alfred le enseñaría lo que es bueno a esa rata de albina. Cretino. Se despidió del británico y fue a sentarse en la última fila.

Alfred miraba por la ventana, casi sin escuchar lo que el maestro decía. Afuera, nubes oscuras cubrían el sol. Parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta. Alfred se escondía en su abrigo, frotándose las manos para conseguir algo de calor. Londres era un lugar frío y algo tenebroso. Pero le gustaba.

En algún momento de la clase, se quedó completamente dormido con la frente sobre el cuaderno.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el aula estaba completamente vacía. "Dammit! !No otra vez!"

Gruñó, guardando todo en su mochila sin preocuparse de ordenar y colgándosela al hombro. Aún había personas rondando los pasillos, por suerte. Sólo tenía que seguirlos disimuladamente y así llegaría a la salida. Observó a un grupo de chicas conversando, y empezó a caminar detrás de ellas. Silbaba una tonada para lucir natural.

Las chicas giraron a la izquierda, y Alfred se encontró de pronto dentro del baño de mujeres.

"Uh... I'm sorry, girls. S-sigan con lo suyo, yes?"

"!Alfred! !Pero que pervertido eres!"

"¿E-ellie? !Fue un error, fue un error! !yo no quería!"

Alfred salió de ahí con un ojo morado. Resulta que las chicas pueden ser muy agresivas cuando quieren.. Se sobó la mejilla enrojecida, donde Elizaveta le había dejado los cinco dedos marcados y siguió caminando.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, y recordó lo que le había dicho Arthur el día anterior. Algo de recordar donde está el norte. Se detuvo frente a un ventanal y miró el cielo. Uh, ¿dónde estaba el sol? Malditos días nublados de Inglaterra. Logró ver el sol por un par de segundos y empezó a pensar. Si el sol sale por el oeste... o... tal vez sale por el este. ¿Por dónde se esconde el sol? Su instinto le decía que fuera hacía la derecha.

Caminó, ligeramente menos asustado que el día anterior, aun cuando se proyectaban largas sombras en los pasillos, hasta al fin encontrar la puerta que lo llevaba a los jardines. Hizo su danza de la victoria -no pregunten- pero en vez de seguir caminando hasta la parada de autobús, se sentó en un largo banco de madera bajo un árbol, apoyando la espalda al tronco. Tenía que hacer una llamada. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y empezó a marcar. Espero tres veces, hasta que alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Bonjour?"

"!Matth!"

"¿A-Alfred?"

"Yeah, it's me." Alfred sonrió ampliamente, aun sabiendo que Matthew no podía verlo. Matthew era su medio hermano, por parte de madre ya que no compartían el mismo apellido. A pesar de ser menor, había terminado la secundaría antes que Alfred, y desde el año pasado estudiaba economía en Francia, París. "! Cuanto tiempo!"

Matthew rio un poco al otro lado de la línea y exhaló. "Yo digo lo mismo, bro. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado que tenías un hermano."

"Bueno, ya sabes... uh, la universidad y todas estas tareas y exámenes...-"

"!Mais, oui! ¿Ya empezaste las clases? ¿Cómo va todo en Londres?"

Alfred le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento que había posado el aeropuerto. Le habló del paisaje y del clima y de la horrorosa comida. Le habló de las clases y de sus compañeros. Le habló de todo lo que recordaba, especialmente de Arthur. Le dijo de las bromas que le habían jugado y que no estaba invitado a la fiesta. Matthew escuchaba, y hacía pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando.

"¿Y dices que le rompieron la nariz?"

"Te lo digo. Incluso escuché el crack. De verdad lo oí." Alfred afirmó con solemnidad.

"Eso estuvo mal... Recuerdo una vez que me rompí la nariz jugando hockey. Fue horrible. Estuve una semana vendado y el dolor no se iba."

"Pues Arthur parece b bastante recuperado. !Ya ni siquiera está vendado! Anyway, tell me about you."

"Todo bien en Paris. Pero ya que preguntas... yo estaba por llamarte entre hoy y mañana... No adivinarás lo que tengo que decir."

"What is it?"

"Pues, como tengo unos días de vacaciones... Yo estaba pensando... " soltó una risita y exclamó. "!Voy a ir a Londres! ¿No te alegra?"

Alfred estaba más que alegre. Sólo le faltaba saltar en un pie graznando como pato. Al final se despidieron, sólo cuando una gruesa gota de agua golpeó a Alfred en la frente.

Empezó a correr a toda velocidad entre los jardines, cubriéndose con su mochila mientras su respiración se volvía agitada, y sus pies golpeaban charcos de agua. Y mientras fina lluvia empezaba a mojar sus ropas, sólo deseaba que aquello que cierto británico había escrito sobre la palma de su mano no se borrara. Y mientras su cabello se empapaba completamente y subía a toda prisa al bus, aun pensaba en Arthur.

Arthur.

N/A: lalalalala :D Aun pienso cambiarle el titulo a esto. Así que todos dejen sus sugerencias. Las leeré y escogeré el que más me guste +.+ Por ahí me recomendaron "I'll wipe your tears away" e.e... Suena bien?

¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar en el sgt capi? Apuesto a que no adivinan, lalalala.

Creo que la fic tendrá doce capitulos. Espero que sea menos u.u

A aquellos que han leido Convicto, ya sé de que va a tratar el siguiente capitulo +.+ Lastimosamente, tendré que esperar a que mi laptop esté arreglada para escribirlo. Ni loca pienso escribir lo que pienso escribir (xxx) en la compu de mis padres D:

A alguien le gusta hora de aventura? *:* Que opinan de Alfred como Finn? y Arthur como el dulce principe? No se e.e Tal vez Alfred como Marshall Lee e.e Cosas en las que pienso cuando no tengo nada que hacer ewe-

Y una curiosidad de toda la vida- Cuantos de los que leen tienen cuentas de rol?

Besus! Dejen su review.

Ps: Ya que se acerca halloween pensé escribir fics de halloween este año. De hecho, ya tengo idea para 20 fics de galloween hetaliosas e.e Pero no se si subirlas como una serie de oneshots, o cada una por separado e.e Ya estoy escribiendo dos.


	3. Chapter 3

Miércoles

Arthur intentaba ignorar las miradas que lo seguían mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a su primera clase. Maldijo suavemente, manteniendo la vista al frente. Era su tercer día de clases y ya sentía que odiaba a toda la humanidad. Había tenido que ponerse guantes antes de salir, a pesar de que no era una mañana especialmente fría. La razón eran sus manos manchadas de tinta. Cuando en la noche intentó restregarse la mano derecha, lo único que sucedió fue que la izquierda se ensució también.

Entró al aula lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. La clase estaba vacía, así que con algo de suerte, aquello le daría tiempo para leer con un poco de tranquilidad. Suspiró, agradeciendo la tranquilidad de la mañana y el hecho de poder leer en calma y silencio...

Su felicidad no duró mucho.

"Yo, hello, dude!"

Arthur casi sufre un paro cardiaco.

Cerró su libro pesadamente y lo miró. El americano estaba inclinado sobre su mesa, sonriéndole de aquella irritante forma que siempre solía usar. Como si quisiera iluminar la habitación con su sonrisa. Arthur suspiró. No entendía por qué ese americano parecía tan interesado en él, acercándosele día tras día... Intentando hacerle conversación aun cuando Arthur actuaba cortante.

"Alfred. Veo que has llegado temprano el día de hoy." Fue su saludo.

"Sí, bueno, yo... ¿Te importa si me siento?" Alfred no esperó una respuesta. Se sentó al lado del británico, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

"La verdad es que si me importa. Pero ya que de todos modos lo hiciste, go ahead. ¿Querías hablarme de algo?"

"¿Recuerdas lo del proyecto en parejas?"

"Como olvidarlo."

"¿Te importaría si, ya sabes, lo cambiamos de día? Había olvidado que yo, uh... tengo planes para el sábado."

"Pues resulta, señor Alfred Jones, que yo tengo planes todos los demás días." Era mentira, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Después de que lo amenazaron... Deslizó sus dedos sobre los bordes del libro, esperando a que Alfred se marchara antes de que cierta persona los viera.

"Aw, come on, Arthur!" Alfred se despeinó los rubios cabellos, pensando. "¿No puede ser ningún otro día?"

"Nope."

Alfred gruñó, y Arthur prácticamente pudo ver los engranajes de su cerebro girar a toda velocidad mientras el americano pensaba. "No te desharás de mi tan fácil, Kirkland." sonrió, después de llegar a una resolución, y se puso de pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro y poniéndose de pie. "I'll be there. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos... Espero."

Arthur observó con alivio a Alfred alejarse y lentamente abrió su libro donde lo había dejado. "Capitulo XII..." murmuró para sí mismo. "Las propiedades mágicas de...-"

Una vez más, su felicidad no duro mucho. Un par de manos le arrebataron el libro. Arthur cerró los puños, observando a la figura que lo había hecho. No era difícil de adivinar.

"Gilbert." murmuró entre dientes, intentando guardar la compostura y extendiendo su mano. "Give that back to me."

Desde el momento en que Arthur había pisado el salón, Gilbert había decidido hacerle la vida imposible en cuantas maneras fueran imaginables. Pero Arthur estaba acostumbrado. Siempre había sido así. Y después de años y años de humillación, Arthur pensaba que tal vez... solo tal vez... Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que en la universidad todo cambiara.

Se había equivocado.

"Mhh..." Gilbert pasaba las páginas, ensuciando los delicados bordes con sus cochinos dedos. El corazón de Arthur parecía detenerse cada vez que alguien tomaba su libro. Fulminó a Gilbert con la mirada, aun extendiendo su mano, pero le alegraba saber que él no podía ver lo que Arthur veia. Nadie más podía ver lo que Arthur veía.

"Kesesese." El albino rió, arrojándole de vuelta el pesado libro a Arthur, quien alcanzó a atraparlo con las puntas de los dedos. ¿Qué ese bastardo no sabía que estaba tratando con un libro de más de 100 años de antigüedad? Evidentemente no. "No sabía que te interesaba tanto la jardinería, Arthie."

Arthur frunció el ceño, resguardando su preciado libro entre ambos brazos. "I'm afraid that is none of your bussiness." replicó, observando como la clase empezaba a llenarse de alumnos.

"Vamos, cariño. No te hagas difícil..." murmuró el albino, discretamente agarrando el muslo de Arthur bajo la mesa.

Arthue se puso de pie, completamente enrojecido... de ira. Frunció el ceño. Si Gilbert quería pasarse de listo, Arthur podía seguirle su juego. Entrecerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar en voz muy baja palabras extrañas. Sabía que no debía. Sabía que debía mantener todo como un secreto. Pero no iba a soportar un segundo más los jueguitos del albino. Iba a mitad de su recitación, cuando la presencia de la profesora lo hizo detenerse. Le echó una mala mirada a Gilbert, quien lucía confundido y después de unos segundos fue de regreso a su mesa junto a la rana.

Arthur sintió un toque en su hombro.

"Sumimasen. Mi nombre es Honda... Kiku... ¿Le importa si me siento aqui?" el muchacho japonés señaló el asiento vacío al lado de Arthur.

Arthur vaciló unos momentos. Pero Kiku... Kiku no parecía un total cretino como todos los demás. "Take a seat." Arthur se acomodó para darle más espacio al japonés.

"Arigatou gosaimasu." Kiku replicó en voz muy baja, sentándose en el asiento vacío. Arthur observó como el japonés le echaba una mirada curiosa a su libro. Al principio no dijo nada, pero luego preguntó. "¿Libro de cocina?" Arthur supuso que era su forma de iniciar una conversación. Al menos no intentaba burlarse de él.

"Um, yes." mintió, pasando las páginas entre los dedos. "Es un buen hobbie."

El japonés asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. "Por cierto, ¿Me podría decir cuál es su nombre? Si es que no es mucho mi atrevimiento..."

El resto de la clase fue sorprendentemente más amena que las anteriores para Arthur. Conversaba con Kiku, quien era tan formal y serio que Arthur sólo podía reírse. Reírse en la buena forma. Kiku no hablaba mucho inglés y Arthur le corregía la pronunciación cada tres palabras, lo cual provocaba un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del japonés, quien siempre respondía. "Sumimasen." antes de volver a repetir la palabra que había pronunciado mal.

Al menos a Kiku le interesaba aprender adecuadamente el idioma. No como a Alfred quien decía hablar inglés... Arthur rodó los ojos mentalmente. Lo que Alfred hablaba no era inglés. Y lo que escribía ciertamente tampoco. Malditos yankees. Era indignante como ultrajaban el sagrado idioma anglosajón. Negó con la cabeza, y de manera inconsciente volteó el rostro hacia la última fila.

Alfred se sentaba ahí, sin prestar atención a la clase. Nunca lo hacía. Arthur se preguntaba para que demonios se había inscrito en una universidad si no iba a prestar atención a las clases. Su oscuro cabello rubio reflejaba los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, mientras Alfred deslizaba un lápiz a toda velocidad por su cuaderno. Posiblemente inventando nuevas y descabelladas historias de alienígenas. Eso era lo malo de los yankees (otra cosa mala). Después de su incidente de Rosswell creían ver ufo's en todas partes. Pero ellos no tenía crop-circles ni a Stone Henge !A que no!

Volteó la vista al frente, dejando que su mano escribiera casi por inercia todo lo que la maestra iba diciendo y anotando en la pizarra. Kiku se esforzaba por hacer lo mismo, pero le costaba entender todas las palabras. Arthur le prestaría sus apuntes después.

Cuando la clase terminó, él y Kiku caminaron juntos a la próxima aula, conversando despreocupadamente todo el camino.

* * *

Alfred tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Se había sentado al final, como era usual, pero su vista se mantenía al frente. ¿A quién observaba? A Kiku.

Si bien el día anterior le había parecido un buen chico, el día de hoy sólo podía pensar de él como una víbora acechando a una gacela. Sí, había visto suficientes reportajes de la Discovery Channel como para poder distinguir a una vibora. Y Kiku era una.

La forma en que conversaba con Arthur... !Él era una amenaza! Cualquiera que observara al japonés sabría que era una amenaza. Con su cabello oscuro bien peinado, sus ropas planchadas y la actitud seria y formal. !...Era malvado!

Podía ver a Arthur inclinarse sobre la mesa para hablar con él, sonriendo de vez en cuando. !Incluso riendo! Mordisqueó un lápiz, sin apartar los ojos de la víbora.

!Debía advertirle a Arthur antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

Okay. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Era bueno que Arthur tuviera amigos, y era bueno que Kiku no fuera un completo son-of-a-b**ch, pero había algo... algo que no le terminaba de agradarle sobre él.

Suspiró, apartando la mirada de ambos antes de que creyeran que era un acosador. ¿A quién engañaba? Lo que no le gustaba de Kiku era la actitud de Arthur cuando estaba cerca de él. Y eso que se habían conocido hoy.

Con Alfred nunca reía ni sonreía. !A duras penas le devolvía el saludo! Frunció el ceño con ligereza y sin saber por qué, se acercó a él. En la Discovery Channel a eso se le llama "marcar territorio."

"Es... 'election. No 'erection'" Arthur le decía a Kiku.

"S-sumimasen. ¿E...lection...? ¿Así?"

Arthur estaba por asentir cuando Alfred apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. "Hello!"

"Alfred." el británico ni siquiera levantó la mirada. "¿Whatever brings you here?"

"Uh, pues yo, um... verás..." Piensa, Alfred, !piensa! "Uh, me preguntaba si... ¿sabes dónde está el baño?"

Qué sutil.

Arthur arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas, incrédulo. "Sure..." murmuró despacio. "Por este pasillo, a la derecha."

"Oh."

"..."

Alfred no sabía que más decir. ¿Para qué había dicho lo del baño, en primer lugar? El silencio empezó a volverse incómodo. Alfred se rascó la nuca. "Así que, um. ¿Tú eres Kiku, no es así?"

El japonés asintió, extendiéndole la mano. "Honda Kiku, hajijemashite."

"¿Qué si quiero té?" ¿Por qué le preguntaría si quería té? Cosas de japoneses, supuso.

Arthur bufó no muy disimuladamente. "Eso es 'encantado' en japonés, Alfred."

"Oh, yeah. Ya lo sabía. Yo sólo estaba, um... Creo que mejor me voy." murmuró al fin, alejándose con lentitud de ambos antes de que lo creyeran un completo maniaco.

"Es la primera cosa con sentido que has dicho en todo el día." Arthur replicó, volviendo a sumergirse en su conversación con Kiku,

A Alfred le chirreaban los dientes. Y viendo a Kiku conversando tan animadamente con Arthur, se propuso un objetivo. !Él iba a hacer reír a Arthur! !Aunque fuera lo último que haga! Echó una última mirada al británico y sonrió, antes de ir a sentarse.

Pero la clase no fue tan bien como Alfred hubiera querido. No había pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el profesor llamó su nombre desde el escritorio.

"Alfred F. Jones"

"Right here." respondió con una sonrisa.

El profesor lo miró y asintió. Luego examinó unos papeles. "E Ivan Braginski."

"Aquí." respondió el ruso desde su lugar al lado de Alfred. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Alfred no lo había visto.

El profesor se frotó el mentón, sosteniendo dos papeles en alto. "¿Podrían explicarme por qué sus tareas son exactamente iguales?"

La clase soltó risitas, y algunos voltearon a verlos. Arthur no estaba entre ellos.

Alfred tragó saliva. "Bueno, um, verá..."

Ivan mantenía la mirada al frente y habló antes de que a Alfred se le pudiera ocurrir una buena excusa. Una que incluyera alienígenas invasores. "Es mi culpa, profesor. No hice la tarea y le pedí a mi compañero que me prestara la suya, da. No volverá a ocurrir."

Alfred lo miró sorprendido. El ruso miraba con toda seriedad al maestro. Por un momento incluso Alfred estuvo a punto de creerlo.

El profesor pareció analizar esa historia y al final chasqueó con la lengua desaprobatoriamente. "Me temo que tendré que invalidar la nota de ambos."

"!P-pero...! !No es justo!" reclamó Alfred desde su asiento. "!Apelo a un abogado!"

Los tres discutieron un poco más. Al final, el maestro decidió darles una segunda oportunidad. Debían quedarse en la universidad después de clase y entregar la tarea antes de pasada una hora. El profesor los iba a esperar en la cafetería.

Alfred aceptó de mala gana, pero se disculpó infinitas veces con Ivan por haberlo metido en problemas. "I'm so, so, so sorry!" Era la decimoquinta vez que lo repetía.

Ivan sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza. "No es nada, girasol. ¿Te importa si te llamo girasol?" el ruso deslizó una mano por el rubio cabello del americano. "Es por tu cabello. Me recuerda a un girasol."

Alfred sintió que se enrojecía por algún motivo, pero solamente asintió, para después seguir pidiéndole disculpas hasta quedarse sin saliva.

Caminaba con la mochila al hombro, abriéndose paso hacia la tercera clase, cuando alguien lo golpeó violentamente en el hombro. Como si hubiera tenido un buen día hasta ahora.

"!Auch!" se quejó, sobándose el hombro y girándose para observar al responsable. "¿P-pero qué demonios pasa contigo, Ellie? !Si es por lo de ayer ya dije que lo sentía!"

Elizaveta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, luego suspiró. "No es por eso, idiota." dijo, y de la nada lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro opuesto

"¿Quieres al menos decirme por qué me estas golpeando? !Duele!"

Elizaveta negó con la cabeza. "Es que eres un tonto. Un tonto de verdad. !Te dije que hoy íbamos a reunirnos a organizar la fiesta! Y ahora tienes que pasar toda la tarde con Braginski haciendo la tarea. ¿Lo habías olvidado?"

"No !Claro que no!" mintió rápidamente. No quería arriesgarse a un nuevo golpe de Elizaveta. La chica sabía cómo usar esos puños. "¿Puedo compensarlo?"

"No, no puedes." Elizaveta agitó su cabello y empezó a caminar, haciéndole señas a Alfred para que la siguiera. "Tal vez sólo te toque ser mesero al igual que Feliciano. Mañana te diré como quedaron las cosas."

Alfred asintió, conversando un poco más con Elizaveta de camino a clases.

Nadie había hecho bromas de Arthur en todo el día, y Alfred se preguntaba si tendría que ver con la presencia de Kiku a su lado. Pensaba en eso cuando entró a la última aula y encontró a Arthur de cara en el suelo.

Sí. De cara en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba risas e intentaba descubrir lo que ocurría.

"You blood twat!" gritó el británico, poniéndose de pie, limpiándose las rodillas. Y entonces Alfred descubrió lo que había ocurrido. En el suelo, bajo los zapatos de Arthur, había pegamento derramado. Pegamento del bueno. Arthur intentó moverse pero sus pies no le obedecían. Maldijo con en voz baja, inclinándose a... quitarse los zapatos. En planta de medias pudo moverse al fin, dejando sus zapatos pegados -literalmente- al suelo. Soltó un par más de insultos y recogió su bolso que había volado medio metro más allá. "!Eran zapatos italianos!" se quejó, aunque claro, eso sólo lo hizo más gracioso para las demás.

Kiku lo ayudo a sentarse mientras le murmuraba cosas en voz baja y Arthur susurraba las respuestas.

"Are you alright?" Alfred corrió preocupado donde el británico.

Arthur alzó la mirada y Alfred pudo notar que estaba construyendo algún tipo de respuesta acida en su mente. Pero al final sólo suspiró. "Estoy bien. Descalzo... pero bien." Bajó la mirada y murmuró algo que Alfred no pudo entender.

"What?" Alfred se acercó un poco más al británico.

Arthur lo miró mal, pero volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, en voz aún demasiado bajo.

Alfred se rascó la nuca. "Uh, creo que no escuché bien..."

Arthur apartó la mirada y dijo en voz alta e irritada. "Dije... Thanks for caring."

Una sonrisa se formó casi instantáneamente en los labios de Alfred. "No prob, dude."

Arthur asintió con levedad. "You can leave now. Todos nos están mirando."

"Uh, yeah. See you later." se despidió con un gesto y corrió a su lugar al fondo de la clase.

El profesor Ludwig prefirió omitir hacer comentarios sobre el par de zapatos italianos pegados en el suelo con pegamento. Alfred se esforzó en esta clase. !Estaba de tan buen humor que incluso tomó notas! Es más: anotó el deber para la siguiente clase. !Todo un avance!

Se arrastró a la última clase bostezando

Por suerte, la clase pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Alfred mordisqueaba un lápiz mientras fingía atender, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se desviará por momentos a cierto rubio de ojos esmeraldas y a su acompañante.

Después de esto tendría que encontrarse en la biblioteca con Ivan para hacer la tarea del día anterior y entonces podría irse a casa al fin.

Mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba y hablaba... Alfred intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. !Esta vez no iba a dormirse, claro que no. Claro que no, claro que no...

Alfred terminó durmiéndose contra la pared.

Un toque en su mejilla lo hizo despertar. "¿Um...?" No podía ver nada. Sus lentes estaban torcidos. Se incorporó y los acomodó. Arthur se encontraba de pie frente a él.

¿Estaba soñando de nuevo con él? Uh, ya le había pasado el día anterior, así que se pellizco sólo para verificar. Y dolió. Vaya que dolió.

"Deja de actuar como un tonto y levántate." El británico dijo con algo de brusquedad, golpeando con suavidad el suelo con la punta de su zapato. ¿Zapato? Alfred se preguntaba como había hecho para despegarlos. Se estiró y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Hora de que muevas tu americano trasero a la biblioteca. Dudo que ese profesor te espere toda la vida."

"!Cierto!" Alfred lo había olvidado por un segundo. Debía apurarse. "Y, um, gracias por levantarme, you know."

Arthur hizo un gesto con la mano. "Me pareció que.. te la debía." murmuró, acomodándose su bolso y girando sobre sus tobillos antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo más. "Ve rápido. I have to leave already." El británico se alejó a largas zancadas, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Alfred se demoró tan sólo unos segundos metiendo sin cuidado sus cosas en su mochila, y luego corrió detrás del británico. !Qué mala costumbre esa de no despedirse! Llegó a la puerta y miró en ambas direcciones. Arthur no estaba en ningún lugar.

Alfred suspiró, mientras pedía indicaciones para llegar a la biblioteca. Arthur definitivamente debía meterse al equipo de atletismo o algo así. Vaya que corría.

Cuando encontró la biblioteca, Ivan ya estaba ahí sentado.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir." murmuró el ruso, clavando sus ojos violeta en los de Alfred apenas lo vio. Algo en su mirada hizo que Alfred se paralizara. Sus ojos... su mirada... tan fríos...

"Me quedé dormido." admitió, acercándose con lentitud a la mesa que había ocupado Ivan. Libros y papeles ocupaban casi toda la superficie. Se sentó y observó un poco más al ruso, quien ahora sonreía cálidamente, de la forma que Alfred recordaba.

"Separé esto... y esto..." el ruso dijo, mostrándole dos libros abiertos. "Pensé que yo podría copiar lo que dice aquí, y tú lo que dice acá. Así tendremos trabajos diferentes, ¿da?"

"Sounds good." Alfred asintió, sacando sus bolígrafos. "¿Comenzamos?"

Por un rato, ambos copiaron el texto en silencio. Luego Ivan empezó a hablar.

"¿Girasol?"

"¿Hm?"

Ivan dejó de escribir y lo miró sobre la mesa. "¿Escuchaste de la fiesta que Francis está organizando?"

"Sure. Todo el mundo habla de ella." respondió Alfred sin mirarlo. "¿Why?"

"Sucede que... no sé bailar. Y no sabía si ir o no..."

"!Pero si bailar es lo más fácil del mundo!" Alfred gritó. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no supiera bailar?

Ivan sonrió a medias. "Entonces ¿me enseñarías?"

"Uh... yo... Claro." Alfred se encogió de hombros.

Ivan se puso de pie, estirando su mano hacia Alfred.

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Quieres que te enseñe a bailar ahora?"

"¿Por qué no? Estamos solos aquí."

Ivan tenía un punto. "Okay then." Alfred sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose al ruso. "Lo primero que tienes que saber es... !hip hop! !Te enseñaré a bailar hip hop! !Y rap! Y, um... !break dance!"

Aparentemente, hip hop no era lo que Ivan esperaba aprender a bailar, ya que le hizo cara fea a Alfred todo lo que duro la "lección".

Al final se detuvieron cuando Alfred notó que tendrían que haber acabado ya con la tarea. "Shit..."

De una manera u otra, terminaron justo a tiempo.

"¿Ya te vas?" le preguntó Ivan mientras caminaban juntos hacia los jardines.

"Yup." respondió Alfred, bostezando. Moría de sueño, y de hambre. "¿Tú no?"

Al no escuchar respuesta, volteó a ver a su amigo. Ivan parecía haberse desaparecido en el aire.

"Weird..." murmuró Alfred, caminando hacía la parada de autobús.

¿Era cosa de esa universidad desaparecer y aparecer misteriosamente a mitad de una conversación?

Alfred se subió al bus y miró por la ventana, observando el edificio de piedra alejarse mientras el bus iba tomando velocidad.

Se revolvió el cabello y cerró los ojos. Ya mañana sería otro día.

Y mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana, ¿pueden adivinar en quién pensaba?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jueves

El jueves llegó pronto y para colmo de males, amaneció lluvioso. De camino a la universidad Alfred se cerró la chaqueta hasta arriba y se cubrió con la capucha. You know, no hay nada más molesto que tener que usar lentes mientras llueve. Las gotas caen en el cristal, lo mojan todo y no se ve nada. ¡Nada!

Por eso Alfred caminaba cuan rápido podía, esquivando los grandes charcos del suelo y manteniendo la mirada baja.

Cuando iba más allá de los jardines, escuchó una melodiosa voz que lo llamaba.

"¡Alfie!" Elizaveta lo alcanzó por detrás. Su largo cabello castaño estaba completamente empapado. Alfred podría exprimirlo y dar de tomar a todos los niños del África. Tal vez no. La muchacha se apartó gotas de agua de los ojos y corrió junto con el americano, buscando la calidez del edificio. Una vez adentro se recogió el cabello en una coleta y empezó a hablar.

"Me alegra decir que no te perdiste de nada demasiado interesante ayer. Francis nos explicó las bebidas que va a haber, y esas cosas. Luego pensamos en contratar algún tipo de acto... Francis sugirió strippers. Strippers masculinos. Pero Feliciano aún no está listo para eso." soltó una risita mientras juntos caminaban hacia el aula. "No tienes idea de lo liberales que son en Francia." negó con la cabeza. "Nos descuidamos un segundo y al regresar Francis ya estaba por enseñarle porno a Feliciano. El pobre." Aquello hizo que Alfred pensara en Matthew. Solo, inocente y virgen estudiando en Francia... "En fin..., probablemente haya un número de baile. Feliciano se ofreció a hacer su especialidad de pasta para comer, y dijo que Romano iba a ayudarlo. Hm... Oh sí, los cocteles se van a repartir en la piscina. Por eso mismo... nos aconsejó no llevar ropa muy elegante. Creo que piensa arrojarnos a la piscina."

"Que lo intente." Alfred sonrió de lado, retirándose la capucha ahora que caminaban por los pasillos.

Elizaveta y él giraron por una esquina. "Ya contratamos el dj y las luces. Máquina de humo... ¡Va a ser genial! Antonio y Kiku se ofrecieron a ser meseros..."

"¿Antonio?" Alfred no recordaba de ninguna parte ese nombre.

Elizaveta le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. "No es de nuestra clase. Es algún amigo de Romano, si no me equivoco... O tal vez no." Elizaveta parecía pensarlo. "Es extraño verlos juntos. No sabes si son amigos o se odian..."

Como Arthur y yo, pensó Alfred, apartándose el cabello aún húmedo de los ojos. Elizaveta continuó.

"Y pues, como se puede llevar a alguien yo pensé en invitar a Rode..."

"Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Quién demonios es Rode? ¿Otro amigo de Romano? ¿Y por qué él puede ir y Arthur no?"

Elizaveta lo codeó con ligereza. "Ya hablamos de eso. Aparte, Rode es mi novio, aunque él prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre completo. Roderich. Él es un poco... sensible respecto a cosas como nombres..." se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es cosa de músicos." La chica se detuvo y le sonrió de manera picara a Alfred. "¿Tú vas a llevar a alguien? ¿Tu novia, tal vez?"

La pregunta tomó a Alfred por sorpresa. "¿N-novia?"

"Con lo guapo que estás... ¿por qué no?" sonrió y ambos entraron al salón. "Escuché que le gustas a una chica..." Elizaveta rio despacio, soltándose la coleta. Se la veía mejor así; con el cabello recogido parecía hombre. Aunque claro, aquellos pensamientos nunca abandonarían la mente de Alfred o estaba seguro de que Elizaveta le daría un golpe tan fuerte que le quitaría la respiración por el resto de la vida. "Si no tienes novia podría presentártela."

"B-bueno, la verdad es que no... no tengo novia..." sus ojos por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, se deslizaron a la primera fila, donde cierto inglés se encorvaba sobre un grueso libro.

"Si quieres te la presento." La chica ofreció, caminando detrás de Alfred. "Y si no te gusta tengo más amigas..."

"Yo puedo conseguir a las damas por mi propia cuenta, Ellie." dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica, aunque la verdad era que no estaba interesado en ninguna chica, por el momento. Sólo quería que Elizaveta dejara el tema antes de que empezara a pensar cosas raras.

Alfred tomó asiento en su lugar habitual y se despidió de la chica. Elizaveta se alejó, ondeando su cabello, y fue a saludar a Feliciano quien por algún motivo sostenía una bandera blanca en la mano.

Raro.

Todos en esa universidad eran tan raros. !Y eso que Alfred venía de Texas! Y hablando de Texas... de su mochila sacó una hamburguesa triple con queso -fría- que había comprado el día anterior y empezó a comerla ruidosamente antes de que llegara la vieja arpía.

Sí. Porque sacar hamburguesas de los bolsillos o de la mochila, o de cualquier otro lugar, no era tan raro como sostener una bandera blanca. Alfred era perfectamente normal.

¡Quién diría que los británicos tenían McDonald's!

Cuando la profesora llegó, Alfred se obligó a tragarse lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa de un bocado, golpeándose el pecho para no atragantarse. !Sería un pecado desperdiciar una hamburguesa como esa!

Durante la clase, se sentó a escuchar -o al menos intentar escuchar- lo que la arpía de cabello rubio decía, tomando un par de apuntes de vez en cuando, aunque realmente no entendía bien de que estaba hablando. Algo sobre los Celtas... tal vez.

Igual que el día anterior, Kiku se había sentado en el asiento vacío al lado de Arthur. Y no es como si Alfred los hubiera estado espiando... (asegurándose de que Kiku mantuviera la distancia apropiada) o algo parecido... ¡Es que ellos se ponen justo en la dirección en la que Alfred mira! ¿Qué culpa tenía él de eso? Ninguna.

Cuando se aburrió se puso a dibujar caricaturas en su cuaderno. Súper Alfredo... uhm... rescatando a... Arturo... de una pandilla de villanos...Su líder, Gilberto... y su secuaz.. uhm... Francisco, los perseguían. Pero Súper Alfredo tomó a Arturo en brazos y... lo llevó lejos. Más allá del arcoíris y la puesta del sol... A un lugar dónde pudieran estar a solas y besarse... Uh... ¿En qué momento dio ese giro la historia?

Borró la última escena y observó su obra de arte. A veces Alfred se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan talentoso y creativo. Porque, evidentemente, su historia no tenía ninguna relación con la vida real.

Cerró su cuaderno al final de la clase y caminó a la siguiente.

Era una verdadera lástima que nadie le hubiera creído su historia de los extraterrestres come-tarea. Eso lo hubiera salvado del regaño que el siguiente profesor le hizo cuando recogió la tarea y Alfred tenía as manos vacías.

Suspiró. La universidad era tan difícil. Tarea, tarea, más tarea.

¿Dónde estaban las orgías y borracheras locas de las que había escuchado?

Iba de regreso a su asiento, a la vez que murmuraba ciertos insultos que esperaba no fueran audibles para el profesor. Pasó por la primera fila y... Arthur no alzo la mirada al verlo pasar. Ni un gesto, nada.

Pero no importó. En cuestión de un segundo, Alfred había ocupado el asiento vacío al lado de Arthur y sonreía inocentemente. Gracias al cielo, Kiku no estaba en esa clase.

Sintió un codazo en las costillas. No. No un codazo amistoso como los que le daba Elizaveta. Un codazo de verdad. De esos que te quitan el aliento y no en la buena forma. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" El británico demandó, frunciendo el entrecejo con levedad, y forzándose a mantener la voz al nivel de un susurro.

Alfred sonrió, inclinándose con ligereza sobre la mesa. "Oh, cielos. ¿Esa es tu forma de iniciar una conversación?"

"No. Esta es mi forma de pedirte -amablemente- que te vayas."

Ugh. Alguien estaba en sus días. Alfred negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. "Nunca cambias ¿uh?"

Arthur lo observó sobre su libro abierto. Al principio no dijo nada, sólo lo examinó con detenimiento, como queriendo mirar dentro d él. Al final murmuró, negando con la cabeza. "What is the matter with you? Siempre... siempre acercándote a mí. Parece que me siguieras."

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quiero conversar."

Arthur bajó un poco la mirada, anotando algo que estaba en la pizarra. "Tu amiguito Ivan parece estarte esperando. Puedes conversar con él." Arthur hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Alfred miró sobre su hombro, y en efecto, Ivan se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar de ayer, en la mesa que compartía con Alfred. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, pudo ver que Ivan no estaba ni un poco feliz. Lo observaba con el mismo frio de ayer, como retándolo a no moverse de ahí, a sostener su mirada.

Alfred tragó saliva. No le gustaba esa mirada. No le gustaba ni un poquito. Volteó la vista hacia el británico, quien parecía estar nervioso por algún motivo.

"But..." se mordió el labio antes de decir lo que iba a decir. Tomó una respiración. "Pero yo no quiero conversar con él, si no contigo."

Arthur no respondió en seguida. Alfred no estaba seguro... tal vez sólo era un efecto de la luz o su imaginación, pero ¿acaso eso en las mejillas de Arthur era un sonrojo?

El británico negó con la cabeza, confundido, incrédulo. "Why?"

"Porque..." ¿Por qué sería? ¿Por qué sería que desde la primera vez que Alfred posó sus ojos sobre el británico había insistido en estar cerca de él, hablarle, protegerlo...? A pesar de las constantes negativas que el de ojos esmeralda le ofrecía. "Porque me agradas... Es decir, you know... Uh, lo que quiero decir es que quise decir que me agrada... conversar contigo. Eso fue lo que quise decir. Yeah." balbuceó, queriendo golpearse fuerte y repetidas veces contra la mesa por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Siempre que estaba alrededor de Arthur le faltaban las palabras.

"I see." Fue la única respuesta del británico.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos; sólo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma de Arthur sobre el papel.

Alfred podía sentir miradas sobre él... Pero no le importaba. Mo entendía, nunca iba a entender, por qué parecía que el mundo entero estaba en contra de Arthur.

Volteó hacia la pizarra, y pudo observar cálculos complejos escritos en ella. ¿Matemáticas? ¿Desde cuándo le daban matemáticas? Alfred se horrorizó con el contenido. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Raíces? ¿Ecuaciones? ¡¿Letras?! ¿Quién oyó alguna vez de que las matemáticas contengan letras?

Tal vez si debió haber prestado algo de atención a las clases.

En especial cuando escuchó las palabras "examen" y "próxima semana".

Shit.

Suspiró, y distraídamente posó sus ojos sobre Arthur. La luz que se filtraba por la única ventana alta derramaba rayos de sol sobre el cabello rubio de Arthur, haciéndolo resplandecer. Alfred se sintió tentado a estirar la mano y acariciar su cabello. Extendió sólo los dedos..., pero se contuvo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Podría ser que...?

El final de la clase interrumpió sus pensamientos. Arthur se levantó antes que él y en segundo ya estaba fuera de la puerta. Alfred estiró los brazos y se puso de pie, pero no salió inmediatamente. Caminó distraídamente hacia la última fila, donde había dejado su mochila al entrar.

Se inclinó a recogerla y de un movimiento la colgó sobre su hombro; fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerte mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca.

"Girasol." Ivan lo sujetaba firmemente. Sus ojos, que usualmente le recordaban la nieve, parecían quemar cual llamaradas, clavados en los azules propios.

"I-Ivan ¿Qué sucede?" Alfred forcejeó para soltarse, pero le resultó imposible. "Me estás lastimando."

"Tenía que hablar contigo." El ruso bajó la mirada a la muñeca ajena que sujetaba con fuerza, y la soltó. "Lo siento." Sus dedos quedaron marcados en la piel del americano.

Ivan esperó a que la clase quedara prácticamente vacía para hablar. "Arthur Kirkland." murmuró. Veneno en su voz. "No quiero que te acerques a él. ¿De acuerdo?"

Por un momento Alfred creyó que se trataba de algún tipo de broma. Pero viendo la expresión de seriedad del ruso supo que no era así.

Alfred frunció el entrecejo. "Listen, dude. Me agradas, alright, pero no puedes andar diciéndome con quien hablo o quién no."

La expresión de Ivan se suavizó, sólo un poco. "Arthur va a meterte en problemas. Es un busca pleito, todos lo saben." bajo la mirada y tomó su mano. "Sólo me preocupo por ti, Girasol."

Sure. Cómo si Alfred fuera a creerse algo así. Miró a Ivan, quien parecía haberse acercado más a Alfred en medio de la conversación, y miró la mano que sostenía la propia. ¿Qué era todo eso? Ivan se encontraba tan cerca que Alfred prácticamente podía contar sus pestañas.

Tomó un paso hacia atrás.

"Anyway..." Alfred disimuladamente empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo, logrando así que Ivan soltara su mano. "¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos a ir el sábado?" preguntó, sólo para poder cambiar el tema. El ruso lo seguía detrás.

"¿Conoces la Torre del Terror?"

Alfred tragó saliva. No la conocía. Y tenía la impresión de que tampoco quería conocerla. "Um... ¿qué es esa torre exactamente? ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver una vieja torre?"

Ivan le guiñó un ojo, girando en la dirección opuesta. "Dicen que es el lugar más embrujado de Londres. Ya lo veremos." Sin más, el ruso se apartó de él, caminando a paso lento por el pasillo.

Alfred se revolvió el cabello. Cuando había aceptado reunirse el sábado con Arthur... había olvidado completamente que ya había hecho planes con Ivan para el mismo día. Y ya que Arthur se había negado rotundamente a cambiar el día... Alfred no tenía idea de como iba a hacer para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez era hora de empezar a llevar una agenda.

Pensaba en eso mientras caminaba a clase de gramática, y se sobaba la enrojecida muñeca en el proceso.

Cuando entró, el profesor Ludwig se encontraba en algún tipo de conversación con Feliciano. Uh...¿Acaso se estaban tomando de las manos? Alfred seguramente necesitaba conseguir lentes más fuertes. Sí, eso debía ser.

Kiku había tomado asiento junto a Arthur otra vez. Alfred apretó los dientes. ¡Ese Kiku era una víbora! Seguro quería aprovecharse de la buena voluntad del pobre de Arthur. ¡No había otra explicación!

Mientras se esforzaba por copiar lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra, se preguntaba cuál sería la broma que le harían a Arthur el día de hoy. A pesar de que cualquier momento parecía ser el indicado para molestar a Arthur. Lo llamaban por apodos, le lanzaban papelitos, lo hacían tropezar... cosas así.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando en el camino a la última clase, escuchó ciertos quejidos y gritos que llamaron su atención.

Arthur, desde luego.

Al rededor del británico se reunía un grupito de bastardos... ¿pateándolo?

"Stop it!" Arthur gritaba, intentando apartarse de ellos, pero lo tenían rodeado.

Uno de ellos, Alfred no recordaba su nombre..., lo pateó con tanta fuerza que Arthur rodó de rodillas sobre el suelo, usando sus manos para amortiguar la caída.

Alfred apretó los puños y corrió en la dirección del británico.

"Bollocks..." murmuraba, intentando ponerse de pie.

El grupo que lo rodeaba rio con fuerza, chocando los cinco entre ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Alfred alcanzó a distinguir la hoja de papel pegada a la espalda del británico. Se leía en bonitas letras mayúsculas: KICK ME.

El truco más viejo del mundo.

Era sorprendente como gente de Universidad encontraba divertidas las bromas de secundaria.

"There... Easy." Alfred lo ayudó a levantarse, dándose un segundo para arrugar y arrojar lejos la hoja de papel. Volteó en la dirección de los demás. "No hay nada que ver aquí. Ush. Ush." les hizo gestos con las manos para que se marcharan.

Como usual, Arthur no le agradeció por haber sido salvado. En vez de eso murmuró algo sobre los "bloody yanks" creyéndose héroes a cada segundo.

El pesado libro que Arthur llevaba consigo a todas partes había salido volando de las manos del británico al caer. Alfred se agachó a recogerlo. Pasó los dedos por la portada y leyó el título susurrándolo. 'Manualidades para todas las edades'. Por algún motivo Alfred no podía imaginar las palabras 'manualidades' y 'Arthur' en una sola oración.

"Here." Le ofreció el libro de vuelta al británico.

"Thank you." respondió, apegando el libro a su pecho como si fuera algo valioso. Tal vez lo era para él. "Oh, bollocks!" El británico abrió los ojos de repente. "¿Qué hora es ya? Vamos a llegar tarde ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Hurry!" Arthur giró en sus talones y empezó a correr por el pasillo.

"Excuse me?" Alfred no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Mi culpa? ¡¿MI culpa?!" Gritaba mientras lo seguía a paso veloz, casi trotando. "¡Yo no era el que estaba recibiendo una paliza en el trasero!"

"Shush." el británico se llevó el índice a los labios, sin siquiera oír lo que Alfred decía, y giró a la izquierda. Se detuvo cuando observó que la puerta del aula ya había sido cerrada.

"Uh-oh..." murmuró Alfred.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "¿No puedes decir nada mejor que eso?"

"Podría. Pero para eso tendría que invitarte un café."

Arthur se cruzó de brazos, pero Alfred podía jurar que eso en sus labios era casi -casi- una sonrisa. "¿Nos perdimos la clase y andas pensando en comida?" frunció el ceño con ligereza. "Bloody yank."

"Entonces... ¿no aceptas tomar un café conmigo?"

Arthur pareció considerarlo.

"Podría. Pero los caballeros no tomamos café. Pediré té a nombre tuyo."

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Arthur había aceptado su invitación? ¿Acaso el sol saldría por el oeste en la mañana?

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"It's all your fault we missed the class. Debes compensarlo de alguna manera."

Esta vez, Alfred no lo corrigió.

"Sure. Let's go!" Alfred empezó a moverse-

Arthur no lo imitó.

"Uh, Alfred... La cafetería es hacia el otro lado."

"Ahaha... Ya lo sabía. ¡Quería ver si tú sabías!"

"Yeah, sure."

Arthur lo guió a la cafetería. Una vez ahi, Alfred se dio cuenta con horror que no sabía que hacer ni que decir. . Sus manos empezaban a sudar. Mala señal. Buscó una mesa para ambos, aunque no fue problema. Eran los únicos ahí. Supuso que todos los demás se encontraban en clases. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, ligeramente tenso. "Así que, um..."

"¿Así que, um? Ustedes americanos de verdad saben cómo usar el diccionario." Arthur abrió su libro sobre la mesa. El título decía: Cocina saludable para tu familia. ¿Qué ese no había sido un libro de manualidades hace sólo unos segundos? Oh, well. "My tea."

"¿Uh?"

"Dijiste que me invitarías un té. Where is it?"

"Oh... ¿Tú de verdad querías un té?" Arthur lo miró asesinamente sobre su libro, arqueando una poblada ceja. Alfred decidió ir por ese té antes de que el brit cambiara de opinión.

"Here." El americano le extendió una taza de té caliente al regresar.

"Thank you. I suposse." Elegantemente, Arthur tomó su taza, haciendo eso del meñique en alto. Uh, ¿la gente de verdad hacía eso? Alfred pensaba que sólo era algo de Bob Esponja.

Se inclinó cerca de él y dijo lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza. Alfred tendía mucho a hacer eso. Tal vez debería empezar a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. "Lindas cejas."

Arthur cerró su libro con estrépito. "Si estás aquí sólo para burlarte de mí como todos los demás I better leave now." Arthur se levantó para irse.

"What? No, no no!" Alfred se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de Arthur para detenerlo. "No quise decir eso. E-es decir, sí quise- ¡pero no lo dije en la forma que tú crees que lo dije! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Please don't leave."

Parecía que Arthur estaba por decir algo, pero sus ojos no veían a Alfred. Veían más allá de su hombro. Alfred volteó el rostro en la dirección de su mirada, pero no vio nada. Aunque por un segundo le pareció ver... el ondeo de una bufanda.

Arthur soltó sus manos de las de Alfred y se colgó al hombro su bolso, guardando su libro en él. "I must leave anyway. Kiku debe estarme esperando en los jardines. Prometí prestarle mis apuntes y es de terrible mala educación hacer esperar a alguien. Good bye."

Y así, Arthur se alejó a paso largo por la cafetería, dándole la espalda a Alfred.

Alfred se hundió en su silla sombríamente. Lo había arruinado completamente. Suspiró. La taza de té que le había comprado a Arthur estaba prácticamente llena y aún humeante. Deslizó los dedos por el borde, pensando que los labios de Arthur habían estado ahí...

Hizo una mueca y se puso de pie también. No tenía sentido quedarse ahí. De camino hacia el pasillo echó una mirada al reloj de la pared... Aún faltaban al menos veinte minutos para el final de la clase. No había forma de que Kiku ya lo estuviera esperando. Ese pensamiento hizo que a Alfred le chirrearan los dientes. ¡Kiku otra vez! Cerró los puños. Y no, no estaba celoso o algo parecido. Sólo que Kiku era malvado ¡malvado!

Le tomó unos minutos encontrar una forma de salir... Nunca había estado en la cafetería y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Lo único que recordaba del camino de ida eran las caderas de Arthur moviéndose cada vez que daba un paso.

Al final tuvo que preguntarle al conserje.

El sol brillaba en lo alto mientras Alfred caminaba a la parada de autobús. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y pateó una piedra en el camino. He had been so close!

So close...

Pero Alfred era americano ¡Y los americanos nunca se rinden!

No. Claro que no.

Sonrió de lado una vez en el autobús, pensando en todas las formas que podría usar para acercarse a Arthur.

Never give up, never surrender!

Y ya tenía un plan en mente para el día siguiente.

Sólo esperaba que funcionara.

* * *

N/A: Holiwis~ el próximo update tomará un tiempo. No tengo internet en casa y mis padres regresan de viaje hoy. Por eso no sé cuando actualizare. Espero en una semana poder ir al cyber y eso e.e

Respecto a los reviews: Creanme. Yo DETESTO el Rusame. Rusia no me agrada D: En todas mis historias es el villano. Mis personajes favoritos para ser los malos son Ivan y Francis.

En fin, esta historia requiere un poquito de Rusame, aunque el gringo esta tan perdido con el anglocejon que ni se da cuenta :D

Si alguien le gusta el Iggychu, o punk!Iggy, o quieren leer una fic que habla de estar en prision... Lean mi fic Convicto. Es categoria M, así que no se asusten al leer (?)

Eso por hoy :D chau chau, dejen review.

ps: Sí. Arthur tiene poderes. No diré nada más para no dar spoilers.


	5. Chapter 5

Viernes

Esa mañana, Alfred llegó más temprano de lo usual. Esperaba poder hablar con Arthur a solas, antes de que el aula se llenara. No fue fácil. De verdad que no. Eso de madrugar no era lo suyo... Estaba casi seguro de que un sacerdote le había echado agua bendita al pasar delante de la iglesia, de camino a la universidad. No se veía tan mal, ¿o sí?

Corrió por los pasillos, esquivando profesores y restregándose los ojos. Descubrió que eso último no era fácil de hacer sin quitarse los lentes. Al llegar al aula abrió la puerta de par en par, y gritó. "Mornin´, Arthur!"

Pero Arthur no estaba ahí.

Parpadeó varias veces, asegurándose de haber visto bien. "Weird." murmuró para si mismo. Arthur nunca, NUNCA, llegaba tarde. Sólo para asegurarse buscó bajo la mesa... sin éxito. Tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano. Gruñó en voz baja y se dejó caer en su asiento usual, esperando a que Arthur apareciera por aquella puerta en cualquier momento.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

¿Por qué no aparecía? Se mordió el labio con ligera preocupación, observando el reloj de la pared. Ya era casi hora y el aula empezaba a llenarse. Ya podía ver a Elizaveta y Feliciano conversando una mesa más allá. Francis y Gilbert, incluso Kiku, ya habían llegado también.

Alfred mordió un lapiz. Tal vez había perdido el autobús y llegaría para la segunda clase.

Eso debía ser, se dijo mientras iba a saludar a Elizaveta y a un grupito de sus amigos reunidos alrededor de ella.

Al final, la maestra se hizo presente y la clase empezó sin Arthur, pero Alfred se forzó a no pensar en eso. Así mismo, se forzó a no escuchar nada de lo que decía la vieja arpía. Ugh. ¿Por qué tenía que ver su rostro a primera hora de la mañana... cada mañana?

Dibujarse caritas en los dedos era más productivo que escucharla.

Cuando se hubo dibujado veinte caritas en los dedos... -sí, veinte. Piensen al respecto- empezó a dar golpecitos impacientes en el suelo con la suela de su zapato. Ya quería que acabara la clase... y no sólo porque estuviera pensando en cierto británico.

Miró el reloj de la pared. Tenía la esperanza de que si miraba detenidamente el reloj por un largo, largo rato... el tiempo empezaría a correr más rápido por simple fuerza de voluntad. No estaba funcionando.

Pero la clase terminó eventualmente.

Alfred guardó todo en su mochila y sonrió, esperando encontrar a Arthur en la siguiente clase. Caminó por el pasillo, conversando de algo con Elizaveta, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Su sorpresa fue cuando al entrar a la siguiente aula... Arthur no estaba ahí. Ahora si empezaba a preocuparse. Es decir... todo el mundo falta a clases, eventualmente. No es el fin del mundo... Seguro enfermó o algo parecido.

En todo caso... situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

No podía creer que fuera a recurrir a lo que iba a recurrir.

De mala gana cruzó la habitación... Buscando con la mirada a cierto japonés. Cuando lo vio, se acercó a él, guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

"Uh, hello... Kiku, right?"

El japonés asintió, una leve inclinación de su cabeza. "Hai."

¿Hai? Alfred negó con la cabeza. Los japoneses no sabían nada. Es "hi", no "hai". Duh. "Uhm, hola... you know, me estaba preguntando si sabías algo de Arthur... ya que no ha venido hoy..."

Kiku negó con la cabeza suavemente. "Iie. Nada." Aparentemente Kiku era un chico de pocas palabras. Alfred continuó.

"Uh, ¿y no tendrás, you know... su número o algo?" Esta conversación se estaba volviendo ligeramente incómoda.

Kiku pareció pensarlo. Al final, sacó su propio celular y empezó a buscar en el directorio. "Sí, lo tengo." afirmó y volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo.

Obviamente no había entendido lo que Alfred quería decir.

"Uh, dude... Ya que lo tienes ¿podrías... you know, dármelo?"

Kiku lo miró inquisitivamente. "¿Para qué? Yo podría dejarle un mensaje."

Alfred quería golpearse contra algo. ¿Cómo era que Arthur lo había abandonado ayer en la cafetería para verse con... esto? "Es que tengo que hablar con él... personalmente. Sobre uh... el proyecto en parejas." mintió.

Kiku parecía no estar seguro, pero después de unos momentos accedió de todos modos. "Ese es. ¿Lo repito?" preguntó amablemente después de haberle dictado el número del británico.

Alfred sonrió ampliamente, guardando el número en su celular.

"It's alright, dude. Nevermind. Thanks!"

Caminó alegremente de vuelta a su lugar. Podría ser que Kiku no fuera tan malo después de todo... Aun así lo estaría vigilando. De cerca. Se apegó contra la pared, y empezó a escribir un mensaje. Para... "Arthur Kirkland"... de... "Alfred F. Jones". Asunto... Estaba empezando a tipear cuando una cabecita rubia y desordenada hizo aparición por la puerta.

Arthur.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber tenido que hablarle a la víbora. Cerró su celular y suspiró. Aquella vergüenza nunca desaparecería.

Observó al británico, quien sin mirar a nadie se sentó lentamente en primera fila. Se veía igual que siempre, pero había algo... algo raro... respecto a él. ¿Qué era? Lo examinó desde su asiento... disimuladamente -o eso creía él- por unos segundos. Entonces lo supo. Arthur se veía terrible. Como si un par de elefantes hubieran jugado fútbol con él. Le habían dado una paliza. Miró a Gilbert suspicazmente... pero no podía haber sido él. Ni Francis. Todos habían estado en la clase anterior.

Arthur tenía un ojo morado, y su labio se veía hinchado y enrojecido, como si hubiera sangrado. Aparte de eso, un par de moretones... pero nada serio ni fracturas. ¿Quién podría haber sido? Entrecerró los ojos y se levantó, decidido a preguntarle lo que había sucedido.

Desde luego, el profesor tenía que llegar en ese preciso instante y Alfred no tuvo más opción que quedarse en su lugar y esperar al receso para poder hablar con él.

Incluso mientras tomaba notas e intentaba -realmente intentaba- entender el tema del que estaban hablando, sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia el británico y sus golpes una y otra vez. Mordisqueó su lápiz y escuchó.

"...cadencia se refiere al ritmo o repetición de determinados fenómenos... sonidos que se repiten por unidad de tiempo con cierta regularidad... proporcionada y grata distribución de los acentos... acentuación en el verso... tonema descendente... sucesión..." las palabras del profesor parecían entrar por un oído y salir por el otro, cada vez menos claras. Alfred sólo entendía la mitad.

Arthur mantuvo la mirada baja todo el tiempo, copiando a velocidad la clase, encorvado sobre la mesa... pero era obvio que no se encontraba bien.

Fue un alivio cuando el profesor escribió la tarea y les anunció que podían retirarse ya.

Alfred guardó todo en su mochila y corrió, empujando a todos los que se interponían entre él y la salida. Intentaba alcanzar a Arthur, quien como siempre se había levantado antes que nadie y ya se encontraba atravesando el corredor a zancadas, sin mirar a nadie.

"Arthur... wait up!" lo llamó, pero el británico no pareció escucharlo, y si lo escuchó... sólo siguió caminando.

Alfred hizo una mueca y aumentó la velocidad, hasta alcanzarlo y agarrarlo del hombro para que no siguiera avanzando. "Hey..."

El primer instinto de Arthur fue seguir caminando y apartar la mano del americano. Y eso hizo. Pero Alfred volvió a alcanzarlo, y esta vez rodeó su cintura, impidiéndole que diera un paso más. "Arthur. Wait." murmuró, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

El británico se detuvo, pero no lo miró. "What do you want?"

"¿Qué que quiero?" La pregunta era graciosa. ¿No era acaso obvio? Alfred se colocó frente a él, observando de cerca su rostro. Había un corte en su labio, tal como había predicho. Su ojo derecho se veía realmente mal. Y ambas mejillas tenían moretones... Mientras lo miraba, lo único en lo que pensaba era en encontrar al sujeto que le había hecho eso y golpearlo el doble de lo que él había golpeado a Arthur. "Quiero saber qué ocurrió. ¿Quién te hizo esto?" preguntó, a la vez que inconscientemente deslizaba su pulgar sobre el labio inferior del británico.

Arthur hizo una ligera mueca y saltó hacia atrás, tocándose el labio. Dolía de verdad. Arthur lo miró, frunciendo el ceño y negó con la cabeza. "It is none of your business. Please, go away."

"Arthur..." Alfred sostuvo su muñeca, impidiendo que volviera a irse. "I want to know... please."

Arthur bajó la mirada. "No fue nada."

"¿Nada? ¡Claro que fue algo! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?" Alfred se acercó un paso a él.

Arthur retrocedió un paso.

"Alfred... stop it!" el británico se soltó de su agarre con violencia, y lo miró a los ojos... con un sentimiento que Alfred no podía definir del todo. Entre desafiante y algo más. "Please. Deja ya todo el numerito... de andar detrás de mí como si fueras mi hada madrina, salvándome, fingiendo que te preocupas y preguntando cómo estoy... Ya, se acabó. Get it. It's over. ¡Lo único que haces es meterme en problemas!"

"P-pero..-"

"Shut up. I mean it. Ya basta. Ya no quiero... no quiero volverte a ver. No quiero que me llames, ni me busques ¡Ni nada! Just stop... all of it."

Alfred lucía ofendido, y lo estaba. "Yo solo me preocupo por-"

Pero Arthur no lo dejo terminar. "No necesito que te preocupes por mi. No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi. ¿Sabes lo que en verdad necesito? Que dejes de acosarme todo el día. No creas que no me he dado cuenta." Arthur entrecerró los ojos, como preparando su siguiente línea, llenándose de veneno antes de decir. "Escúchame, Alfred F. Jones. Si te intereso, si alguna vez te interesé en lo más mínimo... en cualquier sentido, entonces déjame. Sólo déjame. No quiero tenerte cerca... a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Yo... yo no te soporto. Con tu maldito acento americano e historias de alienígenas... ¡Das pena! No eres gracioso, simplemente lamentable. You heard me? No quiero tener nada que ver contigo."

"Arthur..." Alfred pensaba en algo que decir, algo... Pero nada tenía sentido. Su cerebro parecía desconectado, ahogado por su corazón sangrante.

El británico hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada, para después susurrar despacio, como queriendo que Alfred entendiera con precisión lo que iba a decir. "Leave... me... alone... That is all I'm asking." Sin dirigirle una mirada giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar a cualquiera fuera la siguiente clase. Alfred no tenía cabeza para preocuparse de algo como eso justo ahora.

Estaba a sólo pasos de la puerta, ¿pero cómo podía entrar a clases sintiéndose así?

Lentamente, giró en la dirección contraria y empezó a caminar a la cafetería. Al menos allí no habría nadie...

Se dejó caer en la misma silla donde solo el día anterior se había sentado con Arthur. No tenía ganas de tomar nada, sólo quería pensar... asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Sopló un mechón de cabello lejos de sus ojos, y se hundió en su asiento, queriendo ahogarse en su propia melancolía y desesperanza...

Pero Alfred nunca consigue lo que quiere.

"¿Te sientes bien, da?"

Alfred pudo haber muerto ahí mismo del susto.

"¡Pude haber muerto aquí mismo del susto!" se quejó, acomodándose mejor en su asiento, mirando a la figura que le había hablado.

"Lo siento, girasol. No quise asustarte. ¿Te importa si me siento?"

Alfred no respondió nada... lo más seguro sería que dijera algo ácido... así que sólo dejo que el ruso tomara asiento frente a él.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio. Alfred no tenía ganas de hablar en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar acompañado. Le hubiera gustado estar a solas y ya... Además, sentía que su voz se quebraría si empezaba a hablar. Se frotó los ojos, y sus manos salieron humedecidas. ¿Lágrimas? Alfred ni siquiera sintió el momento en que había empezado a sollozar. Debió ser entre el 'das pena' y el 'leave me alone'.

Arthur lo había rechazado, en todo sentido posible... Sólo tenía ganas de hacerse un caracolito y llorar hasta quedarse seco. Pero no lloraría, no frente a Ivan. Los héroes nunca lloran, right?

Suspiró, sabiendo que no podría ignorar al ruso por mucho más tiempo. Después de unos instantes fue él quien rompió el silencio.

"¿Girasol?"

"¿Hm?"

"No has dicho nada desde que llegue."

Eso es porque no tengo nada que decir, pensó, pero al final negó con la cabeza, forzándose a estar de mejor humor, al menos un poco. Ya después podría pensar sobre Arthur. "Sorry about that. Es sólo... que no he tenido un buen día, that's all." Lo miró, ladeando el rostro con ligereza. "¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos? ¿No deberías estar en clases?"

El ruso se encogió de hombros. "Te vi venir hacia aquí... Pensé que necesitabas compañía."

"Pero perderás la clase..."

"Igual que tú."

"I guess so." Alfred bajó la mirada. Ivan sólo quería amable, no tenía por que lidiar con su malhumor. "Así que, um..." De nuevo esa frase. Alfred realmente necesitaba empezar a leer un diccionario. "¿Quieres hablar de algo?"

Ivan se acercó por sobre la mesa. "Eso debería preguntarte yo. Te veías tan abatido... pensé que estabas llorando. ¿Sucedió algo, girasol?"

Alfred meditó unos momentos... ¿Debía contarle? Ivan era su amigo, después de todo. Además... sentía que si no hablaba con alguien lo más seguro era que explotara. Tomó una respiración y empezó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Le contó todo: desde los misteriosos golpes hasta las demoledoras palabras que el británico le había dicho.

Ivan escuchó, asintiendo a lo que decía, con una expresión... indescifrable. Alfred no podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando después de unos minutos terminó de relatarle, se sintió ligeramente más aliviado, a pesar de que su cabeza aún era un torbellino de confusión.

¿Por qué le habrían afectado tanto aquellas palabras?

En algún momento de la conversación Ivan había colocado su mano sobre la de Alfred. Esta vez no le importó. Era agradable sentir el calor ajeno...

"Es un perturbado, sólo eso." Ivan afirmó una vez que Alfred hubo callado. "Seguro está en pandillas, y en drogas... Por eso los ojos morados, los golpes. Nunca debiste juntarte con alguien así. Te lo dije. Pero ya no importa. No tomes atención a lo que él te dijo, ¿sí? ...Aquí estoy yo."

Alfred suspiró. No tenía ganas de discutir con el ruso el día de hoy.

Ivan se acercó un poco más, y cuando Alfred alzó la mirada, sus labios casi podían tocar los ajenos. Labios pálidos como la nieve... Cerró los ojos despacio y sin saber por qué... se inclinó con ligereza hacia el frente... Justo a tiempo de escuchar un grito detrás de él.

"¡Alfred!"

Alfred se sobresaltó y apartó al ruso con las manos, sonrojado y girando para ver quien lo había llamado. ¿En que había estado pensando sólo segundos antes?

La persona que lo había llamado era Elizaveta, desde luego.

La chica corrió hacía él, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada al ruso. "¿Dónde estabas? Hicimos un trabajo en grupo y la profesora preguntó por tí toda la clase. Dijo que estabas en problemas."

Oh, great. Más problemas. Justo lo que hacía falta a Alfred, ya que no había tenido suficientes problemas por un solo día.

Alfred suspiró y se alborotó el cabello. "Estaba justo aquí, Ellie. Yo, uh... me sentía enfermo." Aquello era una verdad a medias.

Elizaveta resopló. "Como sea. Ven conmigo ya, holgazán. Tienes que entregar el trabajo para la última hora o no tendrás nota. Ivan, ¿te importa si lo robo?" La chica sonrió con picardía, tomando la manga del americano, apartándose el largo cabello. ¿A qué venía esa sonrisa?

"Ningún problema." respondió Ivan, poniéndose de pie... pero algo le decía a Alfred que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Tal vez era la forma en que fruncía el ceño, tan parecido a Arthur... ¡Agh! ¿Por qué cualquier cosa siempre lo hacía terminar pensando en el británico? "Hasta luego, Elizaveta..., Girasol. No olvides lo de mañana."

Alfred se despidió de él y estaba por decir que no se había olvidado, pero Elizaveta ya lo arrastraba por el pasillo, explicándole todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez si debió haber ido a esa clase.

"Así que, Alfie... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"¿Decirte qué?"

Elizaveta rió un poquito. "¿Entonces es un secreto?"

"Uh, ¿secreto? ¿de qué secretó hablas?" Alfred no entendía. Y menos aún cuando Elizaveta lo codeó suavemente y susurró.

"Ya, shh. No tienes que fingir conmigo. Yo soy de... mente abierta. Te ví con Ivan y lamento haber interrumpido... ¡Pero ahora lo entiendo todo! Que tonta fui al preguntarte si querías que te presente a mis amigas. ¿Prefieres que te presente a mis amigos?"

"¿Uh? ¿Amigos? ¿Ivan? ¿De qué hablas, mujer?" Pero Elizaveta sólo rió, y no dijo más.

¿Qué acaso hoy era el día de hablar en acertijos y Alfred aún no enteraba? Ugh. Decidió quedarse callado. Era inútil intentar que Elizaveta dijera dos palabras coherentes.

Cuando entraron a la siguiente aula, Arthur ya se encontraba ahí, encorvado sobre su libro, susurrándole algo a Kiku. Pero esta vez Alfred no los miró.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Elizaveta empezó a realizar el trabajo de la clase anterior... Era horrible, tedioso. Tantos nombres y fechas y dibujos... Alfred quería arrancarse los cabellos. Aunque claro, aquello sería una locura ya que su cabello era hermoso. Si eso de estudiar no resultaba siempre podía incursionar en la industria de comerciales de shampoo.

Mordisqueó su lápiz. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder terminar a tiempo. Pero al menos debía intentar. No quería reprobar el año en su primera semana de clases. Eso sí sería lamentable. Escribió a prisa, sin prestarle atención a nada más.

Al menos así no podía pensar en Arthur.

La clase estaba por terminar para el momento en que Alfred escribía la última línea. Sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo y guardó sus plumas, esperando la salida para poder ir a entregarlo.

La maestra anunció que ya podían retirarse y todos obedecieron, excepto Alfred. Esperaba ser el último en irse... Así no tendría que encontrarse con Arthur. O con la víbora. O con nadie. Aún no estaba de ánimos.

Cuando la clase se vació por completo, se puso de pie y salió del aula, caminando despacio a la biblioteca donde seguramente lo estaría esperando la profesora.

Y en efecto se encontraba ahí. Y en efecto lo regañó. Alfred tuvo que soportar su parloteo por lo que pareció más de veinte minutos... Ya no sentía las piernas.

Pero al menos aceptó su trabajo.

Una vez se hubo librado de ella, caminó cabizbajo por el pasillo ahora desierto, balanceando su mochila sobre un hombro y sin ninguna prisa en realidad...

_"¡Das pena! No eres gracioso, simplemente lamentable."_

Simplemente lamentable...

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una figura apareció de la nada y se colocó justo delante de él.

"Mañana a las cinco... I'll be waiting."

Para el momento en que Alfred quiso reparar en lo que había ocurrido, Arthur ya se encontraba cuatro metros más allá, caminando tan rápido como le era posible, manteniendo la mirada en sus zapatos. Como si no quisiera que lo vieran con él.

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces, observando cómo se alejaba. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Se rascó la cabeza, intentando encontrarle sentido a algo -cualquier cosa- mientras caminaba por los jardines.

Primero... Arthur le decía que no quería volverlo a ver (sin contar todo aquello de odiarlo y de ser patético). Ahora lo citaba para hacer un trabajo escolar como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera pisoteado su corazón sólo horas antes.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Tal vez no significaba nada. Tal vez Arthur de verdad lo odiaba.

Él mismo lo había dicho: No quiero tenerte cerca... a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Seguramente un proyecto en parejas se definía como algo estrictamente necesario.

Pero eso era todo lo que Alfred necesitaba.

Eso le daba una oportunidad.

Mañana podría hablar con él, a solas...

Mañana podría preguntarle qué demonios había hecho mal, preguntarle por qué lo odiaba tanto de repente.

Mañana podría preguntarle sobre los horribles golpes en su rostro...

Mañana obtendría respuestas.

Algo es mejor que nada, right? Guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos, corriendo bajo el sol de la tade para no perder el bus, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería preguntarle. En todas las cosas que iba a preguntarle.

Subió al autobús en el último segundo y se dejó caer en el único asiento vacío, a lado de una señora mayor que olía a jabón. Ugh. ¿Por qué todas las señoras mayores olían a jabón? Arthur olía más como a almendras... A almendras y libro nuevo.

Alfred reprimió una sonrisa y miró por la ventana. La universidad no lucía mas grande que un punto en la distancia ahora. Se apoyó contra el cristal y cerró los ojos.

Mañana... mañana estaría a solas con Arthur, y podrían hablar. Apenas descubriera como haría para encontrarse con Ivan y Arthur al mismo tiempo... Oh, well. No hay planes perfectos, ¿los hay?

Pero al menos tenía un plan más o menos decente.

¡Y no podía esperar!

* * *

N/A: :DDD El proximo capi va a ser emocionante, lalalala... Los dejare pensar al respecto. ¿Que creen que ocurra?

¿Les dije ya que la fic tendrá doce capitulos?

Besus. Dejen review.

ps: ¿Alguien me pasa el link de la traduccion de Singles?


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Voy a poner mi estupida nota aqui ya no quiero dañarles el final con mis estupideces :3 Uhm sólo queria disculparme por la tardanza. Estuve de viaje y esas cosas. Pero aqui está lo prometido :D Espero que lo disfruten. Yo lo disfrute (?)

Por cierto, si alguien sabe quienes son la pareja que Alfred ve en el rio les dare una galletita :3

No olviden dejar review y sus sugerencias y todo eso :3

Besus.

* * *

Sabado

Alfred pasó toda la noche haciendo llamadas. Resulta que cuando te pones a contar... el día tiene 24 horas (a Alfred le costó llegar a esta conclusión ya que es difícil contar hasta 24 con los dedos). Era obvio que Arthur no cambiaría la hora por más que le implorara de rodillas, pero Ivan parecía más dispuesto a hacer ajustes.

Así que ahora Alfred se arreglaba cuan rápido podía para llegar a tiempo a su salida con Ivan. Había quedado de acuerdo con él para verse antes de lo previsto. Se acomodó el cabello con las manos y sonrió al espejo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta y echarse una bufanda al cuello. Era una mañana fría.

09:30

Alfred estaba a tiempo. Aunque había tenido que madrugar (y eso es imperdonable en el fin de semana), el bus lo llevaba a buen ritmo hacia su primer destino. Un pequeño café en el centro de Londres. Exhaló, y su propio aliento le empañó los lentes.

Mientras los limpiaba, pensaba en lo afortunado que era por poder estudiar en una ciudad como esta. Sonrió, y al ponerse los lentes se apegó al cristal de la ventana, intentando recordar cada calle y monumento que pasaba. Y aunque pasar toda la mañana turisteando con Ivan lo emocionaba... Poder hablar con Arthur era lo que de verdad lo tenía ansioso. Sobre todo después de ayer... las cosas que le había dicho... Sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a no pensar en eso. Era temprano aún, y lo único que podía preocuparle era si a Ivan le gustarían las hamburguesas tanto como a él.

10:00

Ivan esperaba sentado afuera del café, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa con expresión irritada. No es que fuera impaciente... sólo que... oh, bueno. Sí era impaciente. ¿Y si Alfred decidía no aparecer? No, él no haría eso. Por su propio bien...

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró su reloj. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora. Maldijo despacio en su idioma natal, y deslizó sus dedos sobre las flores del centro de mesa. Observó con deleite como estas ardían en llamas, consumiéndose despacio hasta quedar sólo cenizas.

Oh, bueno. Sólo eran petunias.

Se sacudió con ligereza las cenizas en el preciso instante que la persona que estaba esperando aparecía.

10:10

A Alfred le faltaba el aliento. Había corrido todo el camino desde la estación de bus, esperando que Ivan no se cansara de esperarlo y se fuera. Pero ahí estaba él, sentado a una mesa y sonriendo su usual sonrisa... aquella que era amable y abierta. Alfred se acercó a él, más despacio ahora que el ruso lo había visto y se ajustó la bufanda.

"Buenos días, girasol. Pensé que no vendrías."

Ivan lo saludó una vez se hubo sentado también. Alfred le devolvió el gesto ampliamente, rápidamente pensando como disculparse con él. No había llegado TAN tarde, pero no sabía si los estándares de tiempo americano aplicaban en todo el mundo. Supuso que no.

"Morning, dude." después de eso le explicó su tardanza, aunque su amigo no pareció enfadado en lo más mínimo. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

"¿Quieres tomar algo antes de salir?" Ivan ofreció, sacando su billetera de uno de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo. "Yo invito."

¡Comida gratis! Es decir, uh... No. Alfred no se vendería por comida. Había desayunado y aparte no sentía que fuera apropiado que Ivan pagara por él, así que se negó. "Don´t worry. Traje reservas." sonrío, sacando de su propio abrigo dos hamburguesas envueltas y una lata de soda.

Ivan lo miró extrañado, posiblemente preguntándose como era que todo aquello cabía en el abrigo americano. Uhm, tal vez Alfred había dicho algo mal. Uh, tal vez Ivan esperaba que Alfred le brindara algo. Pero antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo más, el ruso se levantó y de buen ánimo tomó su mano. "Ven, girasol. Hay un lugar que tienes que ver."

Alfred lo siguió entusiasmado, sin oponerse a que tomara su mano, y sin haber notado nunca que su mesa era la única sin flores decorativas.

10:40

Se encontraban en un parque. Y no era que no fuera hermoso, porque lo era, sólo que... a Alfred le pareció que era un lugar más adecuado para una pareja que para un par de amigos. Aun así, el sol calentaba ligeramente su rostro, y la brisa despeinaba sus cabellos. Se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos un segundo, aspirando el aroma de las flores. Decidió que no hacía frío y guardó su bufanda en un bolso parecido al que Arthur llevaba a clases.

Oh, no de nuevo. Se golpeó la frente cuando se dio cuenta que una vez más se encontraba pensando en Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, la persona que era a la vez maravillosa e intrigante. Que podía destrozarlo en un segundo y a la vez Alfred no podía enojarse. Arthur...

Pero no. Esta era su salida con Ivan. Ya tendría tiempo para Arthur después.

Y hablando de Ivan... ¿dónde estaba?

Miró inquisitivamente de un lado al otro, y entonces lo vio, inclinado sobre unos girasoles. Hmm... ¿Por qué no había visto esos girasoles antes? Ladeó el rostro y pensó en levantarse e ir con su amigo, pero este se le adelantó, acercándose al americano con largas pisadas.

"Traje esto para ti."

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto sorprendido por el gesto. Y por 'gesto' se refería al girasol que Ivan le ofrecía. Sin saber muy bien que decir, tomó el girasol entre sus dedos y sonrió en su dirección.

"¿Para mí?" Puso una expresión coqueta, batiendo las pestañas a modo de broma. "Thanks, dude."

Claro que 'thanks, dude' no era la respuesta que Ivan esperaba oír. Pero tenían todo el día por delante.

11:30

De pie frente al Big Ben, Alfred parecía un niño pequeño. Daba saltitos y murmuraba algo sobre escuchar las campanadas. Ivan no lo estaba escuchando realmente... estaba más interesado en observar la curva de sus labios, la ángulo de sus cejas, de sus parpados, el resplandecer de su cabello. Sonrió para si mismo, imaginando todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con ese americano...

Pero aquellas cosas tendrían que esperar, ya que Alfred era demasiado denso y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Ivan.

Si tan sólo Alfred lo mirara de la forma en que miraba a ese estúpido británico... entrecerró los ojos de sólo pensar en él, pero no tenía sentido pensar en Arthur cuando en este instante tenía a Alfred sólo para él.

Alfred hizo una pregunta e Ivan respondió, acercándose a él por detrás, dejando que sus dedos reposaran brevemente sobre la cintura ajena... Delineó su figura, sabiendo que Alfred estaría demasiado entusiasmado con las campanadas del reloj como para sentir su tacto. Estaba en lo correcto.

12:40

Al medio día aún no decidían a donde querían ir, así que caminaban a paso lento por la calle Fleet. Sí, la calle donde un loco degollaba gente... Sólo por si acaso, Alfred evitó todas las barberías del camino.

En vez de eso, mordisqueaba una de sus hamburguesas mientras discutía con Ivan. Su amigo sugería que fueran a la Torre del Terror, y Alfred sugería que fueran a un lugar menos terrorífico... como un museo o una iglesia.

"Oh, vamos. Toda persona que viene a Londres tiene que visitar la Torre del Terror."

"Uh..., ¿Y si lo discutimos en ese pequeño McDonald´s de ahí?"

Ivan rio con suavidad, tomando su mano... aquello parecía haberse vuelto ya un hábito en él. "¿No tendrás miedo..., o sí?"

"Of course not! Los héroes no tienen miedo, ahahahaha!"

"Perfecto. Entonces vamos a la Torre del Terror."

"Uh, ¿dije que los héroes no tienen miedo? Quise decir que los héroes no tienen miedo a menudo..."

"...Alfred."

"What?"

13:30

Al final, el americano perdió el argumento.

Y así fue como se encontró justo ahora... de pie frente a la terrible Torre del Terror.

Bueno, no era tan terrible. Había un guía y varios visitantes... vendían comida afuera y había una tienda de recuerdos con camisas y esas cosas... Aparte era de día, y todo luce menos terrorífico de día.

El viaje hasta la Torre, que quedaba ligeramente lejos de la ciudad, tomó varios minutos. Casi media hora, de hecho. Alfred sintió una corriente de aire frío, rebuscó en su bolso y volvió a ponerse la bufanda... Miró a Ivan, quien hablaba con un guía.

"Girasol." Ivan se acercó a él sonriente. "¿Vamos?

Como si Alfred tuviera opción.

A pesar de todo, no fue nada mal. Resulta que la Torre había sido usada hace mucho tiempo (eso de recordar fechas no era el fuerte de Alfred) como una prisión. El guía les mostró las habitaciones, llevándolos por pasillos oscuros y escaleras estrechas. Todo habría estado bien de no ser por los equipos de tortura manchados de sangre. Alfred tragó saliva, pero parecía que Ivan estaba en Disneylandia.

Unas dos horas después, Alfred estaba desesperado por salir de ahí.

4:10

Alfred e Ivan comían un helado, apoyados contra el puente de Blackfriars. El clima era otra vez agradable, y echando un rápido vistazo Alfred notó que no eran los únicos ahí. A su derecha una pareja conversaba. Al menos parecía una pareja... La chica era de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Un collar de ángel colgaba de su cuello. Su acompañante era un muchacho igual de peculiar... con cabello negro azabache, cicatrices y ojos como el amanecer... Uh, Alfred no sabía de donde sacaba descripciones tan cursis. Miró el Tames una vez más, e ignorando a la pareja que se besaba, suspiró. De repente imaginó que la pareja que se besaba frente al río era una distinta...Ustedes pueden imaginar lo que pensaba.

Entonces la mano de Ivan se posó sobre la propia.

Alfred alzó la mirada, encontrando ojos azules con lavanda. "¿Sucede algo?"

Ivan se mordió el labio, de nerviosismo, tal vez. Alfred no estaba seguro. ¿Por qué estaría su amigo nervioso? Arqueó una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

"Alfred..." Ivan comenzó. "Hay algo que debo decirte..." Alfred observó como el ruso se acercaba un poco más a él, y ahora el que se sintió nervioso fue Alfred.

"Yeah...?"

Ivan asintió, sin quitar los ojos del americano. Su pulgar acariciaba la palma de Alfred. "Da."

Alfred quería apartar la mirada, pero por algún motivo se sentía paralizado, como si los ojos de Ivan poseyeran algún tipo de hechizo que lo hipnotizaba y no le permitía moverse.

Ivan continuó. "Alfred, desde la primera vez que te vi..." tomó aire. Ya que las insinuaciones y sutil coqueteo no resultaba, Ivan decidió que era hora actuar. O hubiera sido hora de actuar de no ser porque el celular de Alfred sonó en ese preciso instante.

Salvado por la campana, Alfred pensó, al fin con libertad para alejarse de Ivan. Miró su celular y sus ojos resplandecieron al ver quien lo llamaba. "¿Hello?"

"Escuchame, git. Sólo llamaba para recordarte que aún tienes que hacer un trabajo conmigo."

"Yeah, I remember," Alfred respondió, seguro de que se encontraba sonriendo como idiota.

"Y espero que recuerdes que nuestra reunión es en 30 minutos. Ni un minuto más."

"Uh..." Alfred miró la hora. Dammit! ¿Cómo iba a hacer para llegar donde el brit tan rápido? De cualquier modo, entrar en pánico no ayudaría. "Don´t worry. Estaré ahí."

"Well then... see you."

"See you too, Arthur."

4:30

Arthur...

Ivan hizo puño con la mano, apenas notando como aplastaba el cono de helado que aún no terminaba de saborear. Entrecerró los ojos observando como el americano, su americano, cerraba el celular y corría en su dirección... con una expresión el doble de feliz de la que había tenido en toda la mañana.

"Uh, Ivan. ¿Te importa si me voy ya? Perdí sentido de la hora." Alfred sonrió inocentemente, sin notar la forma en que Ivan lo miraba, o que de sus dedos habían empezado a salir chispas.

¿Qué si me importa? Claro que me importa...

"No es problema, girasol. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer también."

"Sabía que entenderías." Alfred asintió emocionado, terminando lo último de su helado y acomodándose el bolso. "Fue... uhm, me gustó salir contigo."

Al menos no todo estaba perdido. "Podríamos salir otra vez."

"Sure. Nos vemos." Alfred le guiñó un ojo y empezó a alejarse de ahí. Antes de desaparecer por completo de vista se volteó y preguntó. "¿No tenías algo que decirme?"

Tenía muchas cosas que decirte, pensó. Pero al final negó con la cabeza. "Nada que no te pueda decir el lunes."

Se despidieron de la mano y cuando Alfred ya estaba seguramente lejos, Ivan frunció el ceño. Sería tan fácil... doblegar su voluntad. Un par de palabras, un movimiento de la mano... Pero no. La culpa no era de Alfred.

Observó el río, sereno... Demasiado sereno para su gusto. Habló en un idioma diferente al que algún humano hubiera escuchado jamás, y sonrió cuando olas se empezaron a formar en la superficie. Olas grises e intranquilas.

Mucho mejor.

Observo como el Tames reflejaba su humor, y de sus dedos escaparon chispas.

Arthur aún no aprendía...

Pero ya aprendería. Ivan se encargaría de eso.

4:58

Alfred tomó un taxi. Era la manera más rápida de llegar... sobre todo cuando estaba seguro de que las amenazas del británico eran verdaderas. Se acomodó el cabello, intentando lucir lo más presentable posible y tocó la puerta.

La respuesta fue inmediata, aunque no la que él esperaba.

"No estás a tiempo."

Arthur lo miraba ligeramente ceñudo, usando el suéter verde que a Alfred tanto le gustaba ya que resaltaba sus ojos esmeralda. Por un momento, Alfred se olvidó de responder... estaba teniendo una linda imagen mental de cómo se vería Arthur sin ese suéter... o sin nada en absoluto.

Arthur chasqueó los dedos en su rostro.

"Uh, ¿qué?"

Arthur miró su reloj una vez más. "Dije que no estas a tiempo."

Alfred miró su propio reloj. Eso no podía ser verdad. ¡Era un minuto antes de las cinco! "Son las 4:59." Alfred replicó.

"Estoy seguro de que así es."

Okay. Algo aquí estaba mal. Lo que Arthur acababa de decir no tenía ningún sentido. Notando la obvia y entendible confusión en el rostro de Alfred, Arthur suspiró y abrió la puerta.

"Dije a las cinco... ni un minuto más...-"

Alfred terminó la frase por él. "-...ni un minuto menos." Ahora lo entendía. Aunque seguía sin tener sentido.

"Precisamente." Arthur asintió complacido.

...

"¿Ya puedo pasar?"

"No."

5:00

"Okay, git... Puedes pasar." Arthur se hizo a un lado cuando su reloj dio las cinco en punto. Le indicó al americano que cerrara la puerta y subió corriendo unas escaleras al final del pasillo. En el camino, no miró a Alfred realmente. No sabía ni como mirarlo. Es decir... había dudado que el idiota si quiera viniera. Después de lo que le había dicho el día anterior... era entendible.

Pero aquí estaba. Estúpido, sonriente, entusiasta y americano como siempre.

Al final de las escaleras se encontraba una especie de recibidor. Pero Arthur siguió de largo, hasta la mesa del comedor donde por fin tomó asiento.

Alfred se sentó frente a él... y Arthur se miró las manos. ¿Qué tenía qué decir ahora? Empezar a hacer el trabajo parecía lo más lógico. Intentando centrarse, empezó a hablar y a lanzar órdenes. De esa manera era más fácil.

"Okay..." empezó. "¿Recuerdas las reglas, no es así? No opinar, no molestar, y ayudar sólo en aquello que yo te pida."

Alfred asintió sin apartar los ojos de él. ¿Siempre se veía así de bien? "Yeah, I remember. Pero... me gustaría hablar sobre algo más antes."

Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. Arthur no quería hablar de nada que no fuera trabajo... Pero Alfred parecía tener otras ideas.

5:05

Alfred jugueteó con sus manos, pensando en lo que debía decir. Había tantas cosas que quería decir. Pero estando aquí, frente a Arthur... la persona más hermosa de todas... Alfred sentía su cerebro vacío. "Yo, uh..." ¿Qué acaso no era esto lo que había esperado? Estar a solas con Arthur... hacerle preguntas...

Por algún motivo, estando a solas con Arthur se dio cuenta de que lo que menos quería hacer con él era hacerle preguntas. Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, e intentó concentrarse.

¿Por qué quería hablar con él en primer lugar? Oh, sí. Por lo que le había dicho ayer. Yeah. Quería preguntarle que había hecho mal, por qué lo odiaba tanto... los golpes en su rostro.

Pero mirándolo ahora, Arthur no parecía odiarlo, y su rostro no mostraba ninguna cicatriz.

"Dude, ¿qué pasó con… ya sabes qué?" Alfred hizo gestos vagos para darle a entender que se refería a su rostro.

"¿Debo repetirte una vez más que no es tu problema?"

Alfred tenía que manejar esto con cuidado. Si no... lo más probable era que Arthur le arrojará algo a la cabeza. "Arthur. ¿Soy tu amigo?"

La pregunta atrapó a Arthur fuera de guardia. ¿Alfred era su amigo? Era difícil saber lo que Alfred era para él. La persona que siempre le seguía los pasos y hacía apariciones tanto en los momentos menos indicados como los más apropiados. La única persona que lo había tratado bien... aparte de Kiku. Pero eso era otra historia. Consideró su respuesta unos instantes. "I guess so."

¡Bien! Eso era un adelanto. Al menos Arthur lo consideraba su amigo... Wait. Si Arthur lo consideraba su amigo, ¿por qué lo había tratado como basura el día anterior? Esta charla iba a ser larga.

"Sí es así, ¿por qué siempre andas evadiéndome? ¿Por qué nunca dejas que te ayude? ¿Por qué parece que me odias?"

"No te odio."

Arthur murmuró aquello tan bajo que Alfred no estaba seguro de haberlo oído o haberlo imaginado. "¿No?"

Arthur se mordió el labio. No quería decir demasiado. No podía decir demasiado. "No, no te odio, Alfred."

"¿Entonces por qué-?"

Arthur sabía lo que Alfred iba a decir, y lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

"Cualquier cosa que desees preguntarme puedes hacerlo después de terminar nuestro proyecto."

7:00

Después de aquello, a Alfred no le quedó más que aceptar lo que Arthur decía. Tenían un proyecto que hacer, después de todo. Estaban haciendo un cartel, y Alfred intentaba ser de ayuda... No es como si Arthur le diera muchas oportunidades para eso.

Observó al británico trabajar, y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Arthur pareció notar esa sonrisa. "¿Qué miras?"

"Nothing." Alfred mintió rápidamente. "¿Te ayudo en algo...?"

"Desde luego. Serías un encanto si me pasas las tijeras."

Alfred asintió sonriente, haciendo lo que el otro le pedía.

Aun tenía cosas que preguntar, cosas de las que hablar... Pero por el momento se contentaba en poder estar con él... sin nadie que pudiera molestarlos. Sin Francis o Gilbert o los profesores. Sin Ivan.

Como si el Cielo lo hubiera oído y lo odiara, una persona apareció por la puerta. Alfred no lo había escuchado entrar, pero por el gruñido de Arthur supuso que no se trataba de nada bueno.

"Scott." Arthur saludó a aquella persona. "¿What are you doing here?"

Scott (ese parecía ser su nombre) se acercó a ambos, sonriendo de lado. "Hermanito, ¿esa es forma de recibirme frente a tus amigos?"

¿Hermanito? Scott y Arthur no tenían nada en común, Mientras Arthur era rubio, Scott era pelirrojo... y tenía cara de ser un hijodeputa aun mayor que Gilbert.

"Yo te saludo como quiero... ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?"

Alfred no sabía si la petición era porque Arthur de verdad quería quedarse a solas con él, o porque realmente no soportaba al pelirrojo.

De cualquier manera, su hermano lo ignoró. "¿No vas a presentarme a tu novio?"

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a la vez.

"¡No es mi novio!"

Alfred pensó que tal vez era su turno de hablar. "Uhm, hello. Soy Alfred... Es... ¿un placer?"

El pelirrojo lo miró, pero no parecía interesado en saludarlo. De hecho, parecía que lo único que le interesaba era molestar a Arthur. Y lo estaba logrando.

"No te debo explicaciones." Arthur se cruzó de brazos, y luego fingió que recortaba una figura.

Scott rió y se acercó a su hermano. "Como quieras. Voy a salir con mi novia." Aquella última palabra la dijo despacio, inyectándola de veneno. "Diviértete con tu cita, marica."

Arthur se enrojeció de nuevo, aunque esta vez Alfred no sabía si era de vergüenza o de simple y llana furia. La segunda parecía más apropiada.

A penas Scott hubo salido una vez más, Arthur golpeó los puños sobre la mesa. "¿Alfred? ¿Te importaría irte...?" susurró en voz baja sin mirarlo. "Puedo terminar el trabajo solo."

Pero Alfred no pensaba irse. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer. Sin esperar a su respuesta, Arthur se levantó de la mesa y fue a tirarse en un sillón, posiblemente esperando a que Alfred se retirara en cualquier segundo. Pero eso no sucedió.

Arthur parecía tener los ojos rojos y gruñó al ver que Alfred seguía ahí. "Get out. No estoy de ánimo."

Alfred, siendo el estúpido que siempre es, hizo todo lo contrario. Se acercó a Arthur y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. "No."

Arthur rodó los ojos. Este no era momento para que Alfred jugara al héroe. "Im asking you kindly."

Alfred se mordió el labio. Cada vez que había estado a solas con Arthur antes lo había arruinado, así que decidió quedarse callado, al menos por el momento.

7:30

Arthur, sin poder resisitir más la tensión y el silencio, habló. "¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Por eso sigues aquí?"

Alfred parpadeó, sin entender a lo que Arthur se refería. Pero este continuó.

"¿Crees que es gracioso ver como mi hermano se burla de mi? ¿Cómo me hace quedar mal frente a todos? ¿Te divierte ver que incluso en mi familia soy sólo alguien de quien pueden reírse? Al menos en la universidad... no conozco a nadie. No me importa que un extraño me insulte, me moleste, me lastime, pero..." Arthur suspiró. No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esto. Simplemente... en tanta soledad... al menos había alguien que lo escuchaba. Así que siguió hablando. "Tú eres diferente. Tú nunca te has burlado de mí, y eso que sólo me conoces por una semana... Demonios, apenas seis días." No se dio cuenta, pero en algún momento se había reclinado contra Alfred. "Pero ya puedes reírte. Puedes reírte de que mi hermano me odie, al igual que mis compañeros. Puedes reírte de mi... De... de lo que Scott dijo sobre mi. Puedes reírte como todos hacen." Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que si los mantenía abiertos un poco más terminaría llorando.

Sin esperarlo, sintió las manos de Alfred acariciarlo lentamente, bajando por sus hombros a sus brazos. Se inclinó un poco más en su tacto, simplemente... buscando un poco de alivio.

"Arthur, no sé si no lo he hecho claro hasta ahora, pero yo nunca me reiría de ti."

Arthur volteó con ligereza el rostro, lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Why? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué... por qué siempre eres tan bueno conmigo?"

Alfred se mordió el labio, observando como una sola lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Arthur. La secó con un su pulgar, y sintió a Arthur estremecerse ligeramente bajo su roce, aunque podía ser el frío.

"Porque... porque... No lo sé. Tal vez porque eres...especial."

"Estúpido yankee." Arthur cerró los ojos otra vez. Igual que siempre, las palabras del americano no tenían ningún jodido sentido. Sin embargo, su presencia era reconfortante. Odiaba verse tan débil, en especial frente a él. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Podría gritarle y decirle que se vaya. Podría decirle que lo odiaba como había hecho el día anterior. Pero nada de eso era verdad, y ahora... por fin, bajaba sus guardias y se dejaba envolver por Alfred. En sus brazos.

Wait.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miró con nerviosismo hacia la puerta. Sabía que si Scott o alguno de sus hermanos lo encontraba ahora... en la posición en que se encontraba... Le harían la vida miserable por el resto de sus inmortales días. Pero, vamos. ¿Cuán más miserable se la podían hacer?

Aun así, algo no se sentía bien. Apartó las manos del americano y se sentó recto, limpiándose con la manga de su suéter un par de lágrimas.

"I'm sorry... No tenías que ver esto. Pero lo digo en serio, será mejor que te vayas. Puedo terminar esto por mí mismo." Arthur no lo miró. "Ya sabes dónde está la puerta."

7:45

Pero Alfred no había llegado hasta aquí sólo para irse ahora. Escuchó lo que el británico le pedía, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó de la manera que debería. En vez de levantarse y bajar por las escaleras, Alfred por se encontró acercándose al británico. Tomó sus hombros y lo obligó a que mirara en su dirección.

"Arthur..." susurró, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba por hacer. Si el otro respondió, o intentó resistirse, Alfred no se dio cuenta. Su mirada bajaba de los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Arthur a sus labios... rosados y ligeramente abiertos, de sorpresa quizá.

Sin embargo, lo próximo que Alfred supo fue lo dulce que aquellos labios sabían.

Suspiró, inclinándose sobre Arthur, hasta que este quedó prácticamente recostado en el sofá, y lentamente unió sus labios con los de él. La sensación era... Dios, no había palabras para describir la sensación. Sus labios eran suaves y Alfred se perdía en ellos, con los ojos entreabiertos... pues no quería perderse ni un segundo de lo que sucedía.

Ya no había espacio para preguntas ni reproches ni palabras. Todo era claro... Acarició el cabello del británico, sintiendo su aliento, y simplemente... disfrutando, de algo que había querido hacer desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos sobre él.

8:00

Arthur no supo que había sucedido o cuando. Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los labios ajenos encontraron los propios. El cuerpo de Alfred se sentía tan bien sobre el propio, y mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos... Olvidó todo sobre golpes y amenazas, y pensó que ninguna magia se igualaba a esta.


End file.
